Wrong is Right
by ZADRookie
Summary: Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?
1. The Blood Moon Ball with a twist

I have realized I'm a sucker for tragic figures, tsundere characters, and anti-heroes with good hearts. When I saw Tom in The Blood Moon Ball episode and saw how hard he tried to mellow the ball for Star (and be a better guy), I felt bad that she couldn't appreciate his efforts.

And I have seen a lot of Tomco fics related to that episode, so I decided to try a different path.

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy", he states and turns to face his partner, "alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back".

"Okay", Star says but she starts wandering throught the ballroom.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A few moments latter - and a very intimidated DJ -, things are going as Tom planned.

"Now, to look for Star before the blood moon shines", he whispers to himself. He goes back to where he last left the girl to wait for him... only to discover she is gone.

 _Oh, man! Really?_ , he thinks and starts to look around for her. He sees a glimpse of her up-hairdo and - mustering all his cool - walks towards her in long strides. Tom looks up and realizes the blood moon will shine over the place any minute now.

"Star! Star!", he calls her name hoping she will hear him and turn but to no vail. The girl is almost at arm-lenght and the demon realizes the room is starting to get red tints. Desperately, he outstretches his arm and grabs the gloved hand, pulling her close. The light of the blood moon shines on them, drowning the ballroom in red light.

 _I made it!_ , Tom congratulates himself mentally. However, the girl seems stiff and her dancing seems clumsy and amateur. He leans to her ear and whispers: "It's okay Star, you don't need to be so nervous".

"I think you got the wrong person", the girl says and lifts her face towards him. She is definitely not Star. Tom gapes like a fish that has been taken out of the water; however, his dancing doesn't falter.

"Don't sweat it", she says in an understanding tone, "let's just stop dancing and we both can go our merry ways". When the girl tries to pull her hand away from Tom, it doesn't budge as if stuck to him.

"What!?", she exclaims and hears the young demon sigh. The girl looks up at him and he returns an apologectic stare.

"Blood moon light", is all he says and twirls her around. Their hands part just to allow the maneuver but they are thrown back together as if magnetized to one another.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she asks dumbfolded and still tries to pull herself away. Somehow, her rush to be away from him irrates Tom but he cannot pin point why. They dance some more - albeit some stomps on Tom's feet that the demon believes are intentional from her part.

The dance ends with Tom bending the girl back and then pulling her to him again. His breathing is raged but as much as in control as he can muster after the whole exercise. The ballroom no longer looks red. The girl shakes her head and slids her hands down to her sides.

"I'll be leaving now", she says and gives a half-felt smile to him, "you are a very good dancer".

"You too", Tom says, not knowing what he should say or do at the time.

"No, I don't... but thanks", she says and turns to leave. However, a tall, gray-skined, bony demon in blue livery stops the girl at the exit. Tom pales: that is his family butler. The guy has served his lineage as far as Tom's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

The butler bows respectfully to the girl and he says something to her. The girl frowns and gives a reply. Tom doesn't like the turn things are getting; looking for Star is the last of his worries. The guy scurries to the first dark alcove he can find in the ballroom and closes his eyes - only the one in his forehead remains open and starts to give a white glow.

Behind his closed eyes, he sees the girl and the butler as if he were standing next to them: his third-eye is a good thing to have.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The girl - now that Tom can scrutinize her without worry through his third eye -, is propably Star's age and height. However, her hair is the color of seaweed - albeit a shade lighter - and her skin is blue and pale. Her face is a work of art: expresive aquamarine eyes, small and refined nose, and sweet, glossy lips.

"Focus!", Tom lectures himself and keeps assesing the girl. Her hairdo covers her ears but it also ends in a knot, just like Star's: her dress is knee-long and dark blue, her gloves are white with a bluish tint to them now that they are not disguised by the reddish glow of the blood moon - no wonder he thought he was clasping Star's gloves instead. However, instead of knee-high boots, the girl is wearing high-heels that match with the gloves.

When the girl reaches the exit, the butler steps in front of her and bows. "My Lady", he starts, "the King and Queen of the 8th Circle of Hell extend their invitation to you to stay as a guest in this realm for a while. You will be staying at the castle, of course".

 _This can't be happening_ , Tom thinks and for a moment his focus on the scene wavers. He regains his composure and concentration and watches the girl frown.

"I feel honored that someone as small as me is looked upon by the rulers of this Circle", she says - Tom can see that she is mocking the butler, "but I am not worthy of their attentions so... I'll be going now". She walks past the butler and disappears in the dark mouth of the gateway.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tom's third eye stops glowing and he opens his eyes, shocked. He starts pacing back and forth.

"She rejected mom and dad... she rejected mom and dad", the demon mutters under his breath, "none has ever rejected mom and dad".

"Hey, Tom!", Star's high-pitched voice takes the demon out of his trance. He turns to face her with a smile... that fades when he sees the girl is holding the hand of a mariachi skeleton with a mustache. "Who was the cutie you were dancing with?"

"Dunno", he shortly says, "didn't catch the name". He doesn't want to admit that in his previous shocked state - due to his failed plan - he couldn't even think on asking the stranger her name.

"And who is him?!", Tom growls, eyeing the guy holding Star's hand.

"Well...", Start says and squeezes the guy hand, "... I think he is the one I'm destined to be with".

Tom's eyes glow bright red. Pillars of red fire burst around the ballroom. "That dance... was meant... for **_ME!_** ", he claims in a menacing and demonic voice.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well, you know how the Blood Moon Ball episode ended after Tom outburst. So, yeah... that's the ending this chapter gets, too.

A/N: No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	2. Have we met before?

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _This party is fucking boring without_ her _here_ , I think. I have the best view of the party hall from above the throne but I can't care less.

"Ehem...", a clearing of the throat, some steps below, is trying to get my attention. I look towards the idiot that dares do that... and find myself looking at James, the family butler. I give him an annoyed glance. He dismisses it, unfazed.

"This gift is from your Mother and Father", he simply says. He steps aside and, on the spot behind him, there is a figure drapped on a hooded cape.

 _That rag has seen better days_ , I think. The cloth has patches here and there, giving it the appearance of a mummified quilt. Whoever is under that abomination of a cape shuffles slightly.

 _What is this? a Joke?_ , I wonder inwardly, _gifting servants is so old-fashioned. What were mom and dad thinking!?_

"I don't need a playmate", I say, scowling, "I'm not six anymore".

""She will be your personal attendant, master Tom", the tall, gray-skined, bony demon in blue livery responds, "A maid of sort, if you please".

I lift a brow at the prospect and look intently into the darkness of the hood. A pair of expresive, aquamarine eyes look at me from under it before giving quick and nervious sideglances. She - her eyes confirmed me that much - is nervious under my scrutinizing gaze; however, she remains as straight as a pole under her shabby cape.

Those eyes remind me of something... of someone. I'm about to ask her who she is when...

"Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni", the gatekeeper announces that SHE has arrived. I grin stupidly and, swiftly, shorten the distance between my beloved and me. All other topics forgotten.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I will be honest and say that this wasn't exactly the path the story was going to take, but I kinda dreamed some of this stuff (along with some other parts you will read later) and I started to stitch it with the original concept I had... so, let's see how this end - when it ends - shall we?

A/N: No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	3. We met again

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was 518 years old when I met him again. I was taken to his 592th birthday... Huh? Those numbers confuse you? O.K. Let me start again, using your dimension timeflow... I was 14 years old when I met him again. I was taken to his 16th Birthday. It was a gift for him... No, really: I was a present for him...

"I don't need a playmate", Tom complained with a scowl when I was presented to him, "I'm not a kid anymore". He looked down on us from above his party throne.

"She will be your personal attendant, master Tom", the tall, gray-skined, bony demon in blue livery said... unfazed, "A maid of sort, if you please".

Tom lifted a brow, a bit intrigued. I gave side glances but remained as straight as I could under his scrutinity. He parted his lips to say something when a voice announced a newcomer in the party hall.

"Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni", the announcer said and Tom perked up. A grin stopped whatever words he was going to utter. He practically flew down the throne stairs to met the princess. I had a fleeting glance of the scene before the butler pushed me out of the party.

"I'll tell you about your duties", he said, "I'll show you the way to master Tom's chamber".

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was seating on a tall chair in Tom's room... and I was exausted after listening to the butler and walking through the east wing of the castle that conformed Tom's quarters. Just thinking about all the do's and dont's of my duties made my head ache; and yet, I still heard the butler's words over and over...

"Master Tom wakes up at midnight. **Sharp** ", he stressed the word in an obnoxious way, "he drinks a hot mug of Black Dragon Blend right after waking up, so... you better be there without fail, waiting for him; his bath must be ready by the time he finishes it... he always takes a bath after leaving bed. In the meantime, you'll change the linens and neatly do the bed with fresh ones... master Tom'll not tolerate a single crease on his newly made bed..."

I shook my head and pressed the palms of my hands against my temples.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up...", I begged in low whispers. The creak comming from the door made me gasp and I straightened myself; my hands on my lap. Tom slid in, he seemed sour and sulky... he didn't even realize there was someone else in the room. He dragged himself to bed, his feet sliding more than walking on the stone floor. He was muttering something through his clenched teeth.

"... he... again... preposterous..."

Tom let himself fall on the bed, face first. I gulped and wondered if I could make a silent retreat to my own assigned room... communicated by a door to his own. I was about to move when his voice startled me.

"You...", he growled and I could only see two of his clouded, red eyes - the left one and the one on his forehead - focusing on me like a predator,"... what are you doing here?"

"I...", I started but he interrupted me.

"Oh... the gift... attendant... maid... whatever...", he slurred, annoyed, "Leave. I don't want to be bothered...". He waved his hand dissmisively.

"Ye..."

"NOW!", he thundered bolting from his sprawl position to a kneeling on the bed; flames erupted from his shoulders and back, and his eyes shone brightly red.

I quickly bowed and left.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In my original plot, Tom was going to find the girl during one of his visits to Hell Town... but I was wondering how could his father and mother - specially his mother - deal with the girl's unruly behaviour when she rejected their invitation and somehow I ended dreaming this part, so... never mess up with royalty, I guess =P.

Let's see how this end - when it ends - shall we?

A/N: No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	4. The void in me

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts and they will be used to describe Tom's dream, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

A/N: In case you are wondering... the BMB was held when Tom, Marco and Star were 14 yo. In chapter two and until now, Tom is celebrating his 16th Birthday.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I slowed my strides when I was a few feet away from Star. _Be cool, be smooth_ , I scolded inwardly.

"Hey, there, Starship!", I greeted her maybe a bit too happy for my standards. I took her hand and kissed it, glancing at her with my most collected and serene gaze. "I'm glad you came".

"Yeah...", she said and slid her hand from mine as if I were some kind of goo monster, "... Happy 16th birthday, Tom". I frowned but managed to plaster a smile on my face to cover it.

"Isn't the mariachi skeleton guy with you this time?", I asked to prevent the awkward silence that followed her reply to stretch even more. I looked around for him as I asked Star.

"His name is Marco", she gruffily said, "and no, he is not". _Great!_ , I thought, _maybe I can pick up were we left..._

After the Blood Moon Ball fiasco, two years ago, it had become harder to aproach Star... not that I had any issue with following her everywhere in the human world; but she really did her best to avoid me and shun me out of her daily life.

It took a lot of time, tenacity, and patience - for fuck sake, so much patience - to make her warm up to my presence again... albeit reluctantly. I shook my head from that train of thought: Star was right in front of me, no nuisances around... this was my chance.

"I don't know what you see in that twerp!", I exclaimed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Marco's not a twerp", she retorted and threw me a nasty glare. "He's just... cautious...". Did she sound annoyed? Upset? Bored with the guy lame lack of adventurous spirit that she had ten-fold?

"Come", I told her, gently, "let's get us some drinks". She nodded, still brooding - it seemed - about the previous comment.

Brian was attending the refreshment table and when he saw me approach he smiled; however, when he saw Star comming to sight from behind me his lips quivered. I lifted a hand to reassure him I was a-ok.

"A pink lemonade for the lady", I told him, "extra sweet... just like her". I glanced at Star and flashed my most endearing smile. She half-chuckled, seemengly flattered. Finally, some progress... "and a lava soda for me", I finished. Brian nodded and he turned to fix our drinks; the guy was efficient, I would give him that.

"Remember that time when we went to the pirate dimension and we unburied the treasure of Woodleg Smith?", I asked Star once Brian placed the beverages in front of me, I handed her the lemonade. Her eyes sparked under her long eyelashes.

"Oh, man!", she smiled more openly this time, "How could I forget? You set the front of his ship ablaze to win us some time while I tried to make a raft out of four coconuts and a tortoise shell"

"Worst raft ever", I chuckled too and nudged her some with my elbow, "but you managed the situation quite well".

"I had to... **someone** ", she pointedly said and looked at me - she was warming up to me, now -, "said he really wanted to take that chest home to share the booty".

"Yeah...", I said and gave a sip of my soda, extra sizzling; Brian knew my tastes too well now. "... those jewels really looked good on you. How could I not take them?". I looked intently at her and suddenly she realized what was happening and the spark in her eyes died like a candlelight blown by a blizzard.

"Tom...", she started but I talked over her; if she finished that sentence, I was not gonna like it.

"He is not like you, Starship", I said and took her hand in mine again, "he is not like us... we belong together. We could go on adventures like that again. None would restrain you...". I squeezed her hand slightly.

"No, Tom...", she said and sipped her lemonade. The girl wrung her hand off mine again and I hissed sofly, frustrated. "There is no **we** for us, anymore", she kept going, "Marco and I are thinking on moving out and living together two years from now".

"WHAT!?", I growled and fire started to blaze from my shoulders and head; my eyes were getting a dangerous red tint, "WHY!?"

"That doesn't concern you", Star said and, this time, she was the one crossing her arms over her chest giving me a reprobatory look, "we are making a thorough plan for that... well, Marco is. He worries too much if he doesn't have a plan". I tried to calm down.

"C'mon Starship", I cooed, trying to soothe not only my increasing exasperation but her defensive stance. "You barely know the guy..."

"I've known him for two years now", she replied - the invisible wall between us not budging -, "I know he is NOT overly-possesive, extremely jealous, nor low-tempered when things don't go his way". That was a low blow.

"I have changed Star...", I said but she interrupted me this time around.

"Yeah, I can see that", she replied sarcastically, "the outburst of 30 seconds ago proves it". I growled, from the corner of my eye I could see Brian making gestures to me: breath... walk and breath. So I did.

"Is just...", I tried to explain the girl while pacing close to her, "... oh, Starship! You sure don't mean it! Let me show you how changed I am... please".

She placed her lemonade glass, unfinished, on the table and deep down I understood that gesture: so decisive and final.

"I have to go now, Tom", she said and shook her head, "you will be fine. Keep enjoying the party". And with that... she walked away.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I don't remember much after my exchange with Star, everything seems a blurr. I think I crashed the party, unlike the Blood Moon Ball in which she trapped me in a block of ice, here I was left to gloat on my wrath and rampage.

I don't even remember how I reached my room... I think Brian - after an inhuman effort to calm me down - walked me to my door. I was in a zombie-like state, since I don't remember how I got to my bed either.

I barely remember I saw someone in the room with me... but, as I have said, the memories after Star are fuzzy at best.

I don't know when I fell asleep either... but I had that bad dream again. When Brian started to coach me, it had stop its recurrence... probably my unsettled mindstate brought it back from whichever corner of my brain it was stored.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _I'm in the middle of a black void. Is hard to tell if I'm looking up or down, north or south... there is only an extense mass of darkness all around me. I start to walk - due to the lack of anything better to do if I don't - but the void is endless, I reach nowhere._

 _I start to sprint, I wanna get the hell out of there... no pun intended. I sprint until I feel tired and I have to stop and catch my breath. I'm about to give up and stay in that cold loneliness when it happens... it always happens..._

 _I see a light, it looks just like a tinny dot in the distance. I run towards it and the dot of light grows the closer I get... in the middle of that light I see Star. She is walking at such a slow pace that I know I will catch up to her soon._

 _"Starship", I call. She keeps walking, unaware of my presence... I order my legs to move faster and I stretch my arms towards her. "Don't go, please. Wait for me... don't go"._

 _I never catch up with her and I usually wake with a startled gasp on my bed, feeling cold and empty inside... just like the void in the dream. However, this time is different. She stops, turns around, and offers me her hand. I eagerly take it and cling to it, I can't see her face - dreams tend to do that, but I know it's her._

 _"Star...", I mutter, gratefully, and smile relieved. Somehow, this bad dream is turning out to be not so bad anymore..._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I'll probably post te following chapter shortly... but I think I'm gonna tinker with it a bit before I do that. If I don't post it, wait for it next weekend.

A/N: No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	5. An eventful first day

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A very nervous-looking demon - chubby, short and with spectacles - wakes me up.

"What's wrong?", I mumble while I rub my eyes, drowsily.

"I forgot to take your meassures for your maid outfit", the demon starts to blurt, faster than I can follow in my half-asleep state. "Well, is not that I forgot... that James, he hogged you for a long time; and then the queen... oh, woe is me!"

"Don't worry about it", I reply, "I already have one".

"You do?", the tailor asks, incredulously. I just nod... I want to go back to sleep so badly.

"Well", he ponders, "I guess that will save me some time... can I borrow it for a coupe of hours?"

I look at the night stand clock and realize it's almost time for me to start my 'day' as Tom's maid. "I'm sorry", I say, "maybe some other time". I yawn, get out of bed, and walk the little guy - push him, actually - out of my room.

"I have to get ready now", I yawn again in the middle of the sentence, "I have to get changed... if you excuse me".

"But, I...", the chubby demon retort is silenced by the door closing at his back.

I sigh. This is going to be harder than expected: I'm not a 'morning person', if midnight in the demon world can be called that. I take a quick shower to drive the sleepiness away. Once I get out of the bathroom - wearing my white robe - I look at my hooded cape, thrown over the back of a chair. I take it from there and put it on, hood included.

"Neiu", I say and, with that one word, the hooded cape starts to melt and shift over my body. When the transformation is over, I'm dressed in a maid uniform - silly, silky bonnet included. I comb my hair in a pony tail and give a last assessing look on the mirror before walking out of my room and to the kitchen to wait for Tom's hot beverage.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I muffle a yawn, pursing my lips tight. I'm standing by Tom's bed: a silver tray in my hands and, on top of it, the mug with the Black Dragon Blend wafting its scent. Is not a bad smell or anything... but it is very strong. I'm surprised he doesn't wake up with it.

From time to time I throw deadly side-glances at the sleeping figure of the guy. He is there, under his warm and soft bed sheets and blanket, while I'm by his bedside waiting for him to wake up. Life is so unfair!

I sigh soflty and bow my head a bit. I'm making my best effor not sleep while standing. He shuffles on the bed and I straighten myself. Tom seems to be having a bad dream, he is frowning and has kicked the covers back. He his also waving his hands as if trying to reach for something. I look around the empty room: should I call someone? Is this a common ocurrence? What do I do?

"Don't... don't go...", he says and his expresion seems pained and melancholic. I wonder who he is talking to. Since I was told not to move from his bedside until he wakes up, I just hold the tray with my left hand while I reach my right hand to his extended hand. When he feels my touch he clutches my hand for dear life.

"Star...", he sighs and his features softens; I think I can even see a faint smile. I don't know what to think of this: I'm partly leaning to the right - holding his hand - while I'm keeping the tray in balance on my other hand. I stay like that until I am sure that he is sound asleep again, only then I slide my hand off his grasp carefully. The old, grandfather clock on the other side of the room marks midnight with 12 strokes and I'm glad I removed my hand just in time.

Tom rolls on the bed for a bit and groans. _He is not a morning person, either_ , I think and frown, _then why the heck do we both have to suffer waking up early?!_

He finally seats on the bed and rubs his eyes - the third-eye is still closed, he almost looks like an average demon guy. "Good morning, master Tom", I greet him just like the servant from yesterday told me, "here is your coffee".

Tom says nothing and takes the mug I'm offering, the tray extended to him. I leave the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and I get into the bathroom. I start to fill the tub with water - the servant said it came from some volcano-heated pond -, and I place close to it the assortment of bath supplies Tom will need: sulfur shampoo and hair conditioner, loofah pad, and pumice stone.

While I'm distracted with the bath supplies, the tub overflows and water starts to pour out of it. I turn to look at it when I hear the water splash against the marble floor.

"Oh, no!", I exclaim and I hurry to close the tap. However, I slide on the wet floor and fall with a loud splash into the tub. I let out a surprised scream but my mouth is immediately filled with hot water.

 _I can't believe I'm going to die drown in a tub_ , I think, _such a stupid way to die_.

I'm trashing in the tub when I feel a pair of strong hands sliding under my arms and pulling me up; my head finally breaks out of the water and I gasp and cough uncontrollabily. The maid outfit is drenched and the bonnet is floating in the tub, mocking me.

"Are you stupid!?", Tom's voice comes from behind me and I feel how he pulls me out of the tub. I kneel on the marbel floor and cough and spit some more. He sighs and takes his right hand to the bridge of his nose. Once he sees that I'm not coughing and spiting as spasmodically as before, he asks: "are you all right? did you got hurt or anything?"

"Yes, thank you... and no, I'm not hurt", I look at him and clear my throat, "you saved me".

"Aren't you the girl from the Blood Moon Ball?", he asks and hands me a towel. I take it and I start to dry my face and hair. I nod.

"How did you even got into the Ball?", he questions me, "I have never seen you before".

"A girl has her ways", I answer, non-committal.

"Why did you sneak into it?", he keeps pushing the topic.

"I just needed to, ok?", I huff. I'm not ready to tell him why... not yet.

"That... explains a lot", he gruffly retorts, "You have never done this kind of job before, right?"

I place the towel over my shoulders like a shawl and look at him. "No", I say.

"Can you explain, at least, why or how did my parents brought you yesterday?", he asks. When I'm about to reply, I sneeze. Tom frowns and sighs once more. "Wait here, I'll bring you some of my clothes".

"No, it's okay", I say, "my room is right next to yours, remember? Just let me go and..."

He nods and gives me a hand to lift myself from the ground. He seems angry but not in a bad way, probably angrily worried. I pick the bonnet and hurry to my room. He waits behind the door, we leave it open a crack just so we can speak.

"Tekk", I say and the uniform turns back to my old hooded cape. It weights a ton when soaked and I let it fall to the floor. I'm glad that neither of the rooms have a carpet or that would be a pain to dry and clean. The good thing is that my white robe is completely dry. I look for some other clothes to change into... I don't know how he will react if he sees it.

"You done?", the demon guy asks from the other side of the door.

"Almost", I reply, picking the cape and hanging it on a chair by the window to let it dry, "however, regarding your question... I'll just say that it took your parents more time to find me than getting their clutches on me". I get into the walk-in closet and pick a maid uniform that is a size bigger. I suspect this is payback from the chubby demon for not letting him borrow my own outfit. I change the robe, keeping it out of sight inside the closet, for the uniform.

"How so?", Tom asks. His voice barely makes it to my ears; I get out of the closet and back to my room.

"Well, it is hard to find someone when people rather not get involved with said someone", I answer. "However, for the correct price you can find anything or anyone".

"You were sold as a slave to my parents?", the guy ask, incredulously. I nod but then I answer with a yes, since Tom is not in the room.

"Is that even legal?", he pushes further.

"Hardly", I smirk half-heartedly, I know he cannot see me do so.

"Buy why? Why did my parents wanted you so badly to go that far?" Tom asks and leans a bit on the door; it creaks and he retreats to not stumble into the room.

"I think your mom is not used to rejections", I complain, "and the first and last time I saw her, she only said: 'You were chosen by the moon'". I hear him groan exasperatingly from the other side of the door.

The guy is about to add something when the creak of his own door prevents him of doing so. Someone else is talking to him, but I can barely make out the voice. After a moment Tom comes back to my door and he opens it. _Screw privacy_ , I think and smile crookedly.

"I have to go now...", he says, "but I'll talk with mom about your... ehm... situation".

"Don't worry...", I wave my hand in front of my face dismissively, "... I think I kinda like this place". Tom lifts one of his eyebrows as if doubting that statement.

"What's your name?", he asks.

"Cille", I say and he plays with the word for a bit... seems he doesn't get its pronunciation right, though. "As if you were saying 'sill'", I add.

"Well, Cille", the word sounds like 'seal' when he says it, "clean the mess you made in my bath. I'll go take mine somewhere else". He smirks mischevously. I open my eyes wide and then I frown, puffing my cheeks.

"And don't try to drown yourself out of it", he taunts me and leaves. I hear the door of his room open and close, I'm pretty sure he left.

"Jerk!", I snort and stick my tongue out in the empty room. Such an eventful first day.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: I usually don't comment on my writting because I know it can be biased... but I'm just going to say that I liked Tom cheekiness at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed too.

No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	6. From a Ball to a Bath

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damn that clock! Its chimes slide past the veil of dreams and reach my counciousness... little by little, I see Star's hand fade away until I'm groggily awake; my eyelids closed, heavy as lead. I finally will my body to move and I groan, unwilling to go through the process of waking up.

 _I was with Star_ , I mentally complain, _it was a nice dream after all_.

I seat at the bed's edge and rub my eyes. "Good morning, master Tom", I hear a modest voice at my side, "here is your coffee". _Oh, yes_ , I think, _the maid..._

I look at her and take the mug from the tray she presents to me. The girl moves away and places the item on the coffee table in the middle of the room and goes into the bathroom without a word. I smell my brew and smile contently. However, the girl's appearance nags at the back of my mind. Somehow, I have the feeling I have seen her before. I try to picture her inwardly: light seaweed hair combed in a pony tail, expresive aquamarine eyes, blue and pale skin...

Suddenly, her maid outfit is replaced by a knee-long, dark blue dress; her hands and arms are covered with white gloves with a bluish tint to them. The pony tail shifts,making the new hairdo to covers her ears - pointy ears, by the way - but it also ends in a knot. I almost spit the swig of coffee I took when the revelation comes to me: she is the girl I danced with at the Blood Moon Ball! The cogs in my mind twist and roll as fast as they can to make sure I'm not mistaking this.

A gurgled scream from the adjacent room pulls me back to the here and now. _Now what?_ , I wonder. I take another sip of the mug, its contents half-finished, leave it on my night table and walk to the bathroom where the sound is comming from. I poke my head in, there is a frantic trashing in the tub. How can someone fall in a bathtub and drown in it is beyond me, but I think it will do no good to have a corpse now and give explanations later.

I hurry to help the maid in distress, slidding my hands below her arms, and pull her up until her head and shoulders are out of the water. She coughs and spits espasmodically. I wonder if I should be calling some servants to help... but if she is getting the water out of her system, she must not be in any immediate danger. "Are you stupid?", I complain, getting a firmer grip and pulling her out of the tub. She kneels, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut, and spits some more water.

Once her body stops shaking from her fit I ask her if she is all right and if she is not hurt. She confirms she is better and nothing is wrong. I ask her about the Blood Moon Ball while handing her a towel. She dries her face and hair. The girl confirms she sneaked in... but she refuses to say anything more. I let that topic on a stand still for now. I'll keep it in mind for another time. I ask her if she has had experience as anybody maid but she says she hasn't.

After using the towel she places it over her shoulders. I ask her why my parents brought her to my 16th birthday party and when the girl is going to answer she sneezes. She is trembling in her soaked clothes. I offer her some dry clothes of my own but she declines and reminds me that her room is next to mine. I nod and help her up, for some reason I cannot understand why I'm having mixed feelings about her: a part of me wants to yell at her for being so dumb as to fall in a tub and almost drown, and the other is relieved that I was there to save her. _Is this the after effect of the blood moon light?_ , I wonder.

I walk some steps behind her to the door that connects our rooms. I stay on my side to let her change. I hear the rustling of wet clotes... she says something but I'm not sure if it was directed to me. After a moment of silence on the other side, I ask her if she is done but she asks me to wait some more. She starts to tell me about how she came across my parents - my mom, to be more precise. It seems mom sent some hunter or spy to look for this girl and bring her back here no matter the cost... and boy, it did cost. For the things the girl explains it is correct to assume that once mom's hunter found this girl, he came back with the news and mom made her move - probably through a loyal third-party - to buy this girl into our household ranks.

She also says mom brought her because of the moon; it seems that this girl doesn't understand what the whole Blood Moon Ball ritual means... and suddenly I understand why mom did all she did. "Oh, man!", I groan exasperately. _You really outdid yourself this time, mom_.

Despite my complaining, I can't say I'm surprised at all by mom's tactics: after all, I take after her... and we both tend to go overboard to get what we want - be it love, revenge, respect, power or whatever we set our eyes on. All things considered, getting bought into servitude for rejecting the king's and queen's hospitality - two years ago - is a light outcome for the things mom has done to less fortunate people. I understand now that mom planned for this girl to be my maid in order to get us closer, according to the fate marked by the blood moon.

Nevertheless, I still long for Star and I'm not going down without a fight. I'm about to tell the girl about the implications of her being placed under my services when Brian comes into my room: with the bathroom incident I know I'm behind my usual agenda. I wonder how Brian got used to our dimension time zone. Having a one hour session of therapy from 1AM to 2AM DT (Demon Time) every day from Monday to Friday must take a toll on him. But the guy has not complained since we started... not even once.

We exchange quick comments to reschedule today's sessions. If I hurry - and skip breakfast - I can still make it to the "Royal Protocol and Meeting" lecture... given by mom. Basically, I follow her through a couple of hours of boring council meetings and diplomatic gatherings. I'm not looking forward to being seated for two hours listening to fat, old farts discussing infrastrucutral planning and suggestions to make the kingdom more prosper... for them. However, I will have the perfect chance to talk with her about the problem at hand.

I go into the girl's room and she looks at me with a mix of shyness and annoyance. Her crooked smile, though, tells me she is not pleased with the invasion. Whatever! At the time I don't care much for what she wants... and I won't do just as mom planned.

"I have to go now...", I say, "but I'll talk with mom about your... ehm... situation".

She surprises me when she doesn't seem bothered with her present circumstances and she even says she likes it here. I don't buy that, but still...

I ask for her name and she tells me she is called _Zill_. It's a weird name even for a demon - if she is one - and I try to say it a few times. She hints me how to pronounce it but I will articulate it as I see fit.

"Well, Seal", I order her, "clean the mess you made in my bath. I'll go take mine somewhere else". I smirk mischevously; I see her open her eyes wide and then frown, she puffs her cheeks in a childish fashion.

"And don't try to drown yourself out of it", I taunt her and leave.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: No needs for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	7. The Juggernaut of the 5th Circle of Hell

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I'm hungry. I'm late. I'm hungry AND late... which means my mood is not one of the best at the moment. I get in the meeting room with the delicacy of a drunken rhino but none dares to talk back to me. Nevertheless, mom's glance is reprobatory and there will be repercussions... all the better for me, that means she will want to talk with me - alone - sooner.

I drone through the whole meeting... yawning loudly from time to time to upset mom further. It's a risky gamble, but my priorities lie elsewhere. After a long and unproductive speech from one of the old members of the council my mother lifts her hand gracefully to signal a break; the members stand from their seats and walk into the next room - a small coffee break room of sort.

"Come with me, Thomas", mom asks, her voice barely above a whisper. I hate when she calls me Thomas, but it also allows me to know I'm in deep shit. I walk by her side to a door on the opposite wall of the break room; we get in and mom closes the door behind us. She hovers her hand over the closed door in a sliding motion. A barrier spell. She is cautious and warry, as always.

The only other presence in the room is a blind and mute servant. I'm not sure he is blind, though, but he has had his eyes bandaged for as far as I can remember. I have never seen him without the bandages. Rumor has it that he used to be one of mom's former lovers and he couldn't part with her when she was about to marry dad. The rumor also says that mom asked him to gouge his eyes out and cut his tongue off as proof of his sincere desire to remain by her side...

I must admit I have never taken those rumors seriously but - again -, just like with Cille, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be true. Mom claps her hands twice and moves towards a cushioned, single-person sofa to seat. The servant immediately places a tray with pastries in front of her and pours a cup of tea. His accuracy and dexterity, despite his so-called blindness, leaves me speechless no matter how many times I see him at work.

That's also another reason why I doubt he is blind at all... I have my own suspicions on why mom has him near; however, now is not the time to think about it. Mom nibbles on a pastry and, after finishing it and tapping a napkin at the corners of her lips, she looks at me.

"Unhappy with your birthday present, brat?", she asks with a tone that borders in annoyance. I smile and chuckle, this is mom's true nature: she is loud and bad-mouted, she doesn't sugar-coat the things she says, and she hates when things don't go as planned.

"I think you overdid it", I say, seating on another sofa in front of her, and I take a pastry from the tray casually... I won't give her the pleasure to know how hungry I really am. I bite into the spongy and sweet bread as if it were a bother to do so. _Man, this things are delicious!_

"If you don't need her I can always have her as my personal maid", mom says and drinks slowly from her tea, "the last one had an... unfortunate accident".

This ellegant and collected demeanor is the one I should be careful about. When she is like this is because she is planning something, and the fact that she is willing to take Cille from me without further questions makes me even more cautious.

"I'm just wondering why have you spare her when others haven't been that lucky, that's all", I shrug my shoulders and dig into another pastry. "You usually dispose of those that offend you faster... wanting to keep her is so unlike you".

"Listen, brat", mom's voice is strangled by a frustrated growl, "I don't like that little cunt; but this time, no matter what I like, destiny cannot be avoided". To hear from mom that she doesn't like Cille is not something I expected her to admit so readily.

"If you are talking about the blood moon thing, I inform you that I'm not planning on following the moon choice. I want Star and none else", I answer. Mom looks my face and I know she can see the fiery determination of that statement. She sighs and frowns.

"Is not only that, brat", she confidentially says, "finding that girl wasn't easy... I had to use my third eye, since conventional methods were not working". Mom's third eye - that she keeps closed always - pops open and its penetrating gaze focus on me. However, her eyes - all three of them - are forest green. I got dad's eye color... and unruly, salmon hair. Mom's hair is pitch black and straight. She and I also share the pale whitish-purple skin.

"And even that small scrying attempt gave me a migraine that lasted for a couple of days", she continues, "I won't fill you in on the specifics of how I fared when I tried to see her past...". The third pastry is halted mid-way to my mouth and I look at mom half-shocked, half-skeptical. Her third eye scrying is top-notch... to think that she was unable to peer into Cille's past is of concern. Now I understand why she won't let the girl out of her sight, so to speak. Not knowing what makes Cille tick is considered a threat on mom's mind. Destroying the girl not only deprives mom from the challenge of trying to pry anything from her, but it will leave her with tons of questions with no answer of who she was dealing with.

"Anyway, since you are so bent on defying destiny, I won't try to disuade you. I'll put her to good use if that's the case", mom gets back on the main topic.

Knowing mom's militar background - I know she was called "The Juggernaut" back when she was corporal in the army of the 5th Circle of Hell - is not so hard to imagine what Cille will go through if I hand her over. I stuff the third pastry in my mouth and gulp it down. I don't know why I'm suddenly concerned about her well-being again but I do.

"I can give her a try", I shrug my shoulders again, non-chalantly, "since you made such a big effort to get her for me". Mom third-eye closes and goes to 'sleep' again; she just nods.

"Fine", she agrees, "I'll have to look for a new maid, then... one with quicker reflexes. Now that this topic is settled... you came late to the meeting, didn't you?". She smiles a predatory smile. I huff and cross my arms: telling her my new present made me come late would be no good.

"What if I did?", I try to sound as cold as her, "I'll rule over this place and you know what I plan to do with these council meetings".

"True, true", she answers before I see her disappear from her sofa... just to find her face milimeters from mine and her hand gripping my head, "however, that day still hasn't come". I flinch with the pressure she is making, I can feel her sharp nails digging into my skull. Nevertheless I don't give her the pleasure of a yelp or any painful sound.

"But it will come", I growl and my eyes glow dangerously red. A geizer of fire erupts where mom is standing but she dodges it with cat-like grace. The good thing is my head is free from her grip. "Geez, mom! Why can't you just scold me like any other mother?"

"I don't scold", she sweetly says and giggles, "I train you to be a good and fair ruler. Shall we return to the others?". I walk to her side and this time she places her hand on my head gently and ruffles my hair.

"Have you grown taller again?", she asks. She is 5' 3" and I think we are at the same height now; if not, I'm probably taller than her by a couple of inches.

"I'm proud of you, brat", she whispers in my ear before I can even give her an answer, "you have what it takes to rule... and conquer". She entangles her arm in mine and removes the seal that blocks the door. While I don't approve of some of mom's antics, I must admit that I'm glad she doesn't see my outbursts as something to be ashamed of.

"Fix this place", mom says, without looking back, to the lone figure of the blind servant. I turn to look at him bowing in our direction before the door closes again. We walk back to the meeting room.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I thought for a while what kind of parents would Tom have and somehow I liked the idea that his mother was a peasant/commoner with a militar background. So, for this story, the "royal lineage" comes from his dad's side. I also wonder, how would his father be like? Mhmm...

Anyway, thank you for giving this story a chance. Remember: no need for reviews, unless you feel like doing so.


	8. T for Therapy

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: Thanks to a Guest for his/her comments about Tom's mom. Truth be told, I had also pictured her like an overprotective mother... and then decided against it because I thought it was too predictable; hence, I tried for a "less common" path. That's why. =)

Hope the change in POV in this chapter doesn't confuse you; I thought it took too long to paste one and then the other (and that process also made the chapters shorter).

And the day is not over yet... I hope I can have the X-Mas chapter ready in time. I know how I want it to be, but I don't know if it will come out as I imagine. =S

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I lean on Brian's divan in his makeshift office - that is also, his bedroom - and make myself comfortable.

Dad told him to make his office in the adjacent room for our sessions when he was appointed as my life coach; Brian, decined. He must be very perceptive, because I don't feel comfortable in a real shrink's office. That's the reason Brian lives in the west wing of the castle-like mansion, close to my quarters.

"How's your day so far?", he asks. Unlike "the professionals", Brian doesn't address my "issue" right away. He gets to it through casual conversation.

"Like hell", I growl but smirk. Getting out of council meetings always makes me happier. Brian nods.

"And how are you faring with... mhmm... the maid?", I notice the reluctance in his voice. After all, I don't think he will feel any more comfortable saying 'your gift'. I shrug my shoulders.

"You saw it yourself", I simply say and place my hands on the back of my head. I look at the ceiling but I give sideglances toward Brian from time to time.

"I only saw some puddles comming from your bathroom to the room next door", he replies, "what happened?"

I sigh, deflating my chest like a balloon. I explain to him the morning ordeal. Brian listens attentively, nodding once in a while and muttering 'oh', and 'ah' from time to time to let me know he follows. I even tell him about the uneasiness I felt after I saved Cille.

"I don't really know much about this realms traditions or lore", he says almost apologetically, "do you think that feeling is related to the Ball?"

"Dunno...", I answer and frown, "... but I only feel like this when I'm with Star. Or felt, anyway".

"Then, it's probably a good thing", he smiles sheepishly. I throw him a nasty glare.

"How so?", I ask him to delve in his statement.

"Well...", he starts calmly, "it means that, even if this feelings are yours or suggested by an external force, you can get over your infatuation for that girl, Star, and..."

"It is NOT an infatuation!", I roar and seat on the divan, cutting him short, "I love Star". I'm losing my temper and I know it. I get up from the divan and pace back and forth in front of Brian.

"I know she loves me, too... but that Marco guy is a hindrance to our relationship!", I go on and on and on about why we make a perfect couple, about why we should be together, and about how I cannot stop loving her no matter how hard I try. I talk about my conversation with mom and her twisted matchmaking plan - I don't mention mom's secret about Cille unknown past nor her third eye. By the time I finish, I see Brian has filled quite some pages of his notebook with scribbles and is smiling contently at me.

I grunt and turn my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest. He cheated me again! Brian's tactic is to use my short-temper against me to make me talk about the things I usually bottle up. A knock on the door disrupts the tense atmosphere briefly. Brian stands up slowly from his chair - his cubby frame bouncing slightly with his calm steps - he places his hand on the doorknob and turns to look at me.

"I'm just suggesting you to open up to new possibilities", he says and opens the door. A maid enters pushing a service cart with food plates on it...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I knock on the door and wait a moment. The nice man from before opens and invites me in with a smile; I smile back and push the service cart in. My smile falters when I look Tom is standing there in the room with a sullen face. He averts his eyes and turns his face away. I can't say he has an animosity against me, but I guess he is not happy to see me. Is he still mad about the tub thing?

The nice man moves some papers and books away from a table near the window and I begin to set the food on it. I realize the amount of plates is for three persons. Maybe the nice, chubby man will eat for two. I make a slight curtsy and begin to push the cart to the door; however, the man places a gentle hand on my shoulder and stops me.

"Stay for lunch", he kindly says and smiles warmly. I look at him, then back at Tom - who still seems to be sulking.

"I appreciate your offer...", I begin to excuse myself.

"Stay...", Tom butts in, "is an order". His voice doesn't match his dark deamenor; however, is a commanding tone. The chubby man takes the cart in my stead and rolls it to a corner of the room. He smiles at me as if to reassure me that this situation is not as bad as it seems. He guides me back to the table and helps me to my seat. Tom seats in front of me and the man seats to the side. It would be a nice lunch, if Tom's discomfort in that four-person table wasn't so palpable.

"Can you pass the bread... ehm... missy", the man asks me shyly. I nod and do as he requests.

"The name is Cille", I tell him while handing him the bread basket, "and I didn't get your name before, sir".

"Brian", he replies and takes a bite of the hand-sized loaf of bread he got from the basket.

"Before?", Tom lifts a brow, "have you two met 'before'?"

"Well...", I start, chosing my words carefully, "...he came to help me with the bathroom mess this morning". Tom looks at me with a straight face and then turns to look at Brian - who's happily chewing part of the steak on his plate.

"Did you now, Brian?", the demon asks and sips a bubbling orange liquid from his glass. Brian finishes the morsel he is chewing.

"Of course!", his answer is way to cheerful for my liking and I worry that Tom will lash at him... since he is still a bit sour. "That mess was just too much for one person to handle".

Tom's features soften - I can see he has the man in high-steem -, and nods absentmindedly. He turns his crimson eyes to me.

"How are you feeling?", he suddenly asks; when I don't reply and he sees the puzzled look in my face, he adds, "nothing is hurting? You swallowed a lot of water".

"Ah... ehm...", I stammer, "I don't feel ill and nothing hurts... thanks for asking".

"Whatev...", the demon answers and munches on his meat; he pretends to be very interested in chasing around his plate a green, tinny ball that looks like a pea. The clatering of fork and knife in the plates is soothing, despite its dissonance. My own portion of meat, smashed potatoes, and peas - if that is what they are -, are very tasty and melt in my mouth.

"Are you one of Master Tom's tutors?", I ask Brian after a mouthful of food, "You have a lot of books and interesting things laying around". Tom seems to tense when I inquire about the man.

"Mhmm...", the man taps the tip of his fork on his lower lip, "I could be called that, I guess... but, in reality, I'm a life coach".

"Because dead things can't make good use of coachings, right?", I playfully add. I think I hear Tom snicker but when I look at him he clears his throat and keeps a straight face. Brian, on the other hand, chuckles amused.

"I had never seen it that way", he says with a fatherly smile. We pause the chat to attend our plates some more.

"It is nice to eat in the company of others for a change", I point out of nowhere. So suddenly, in fact, that I blush and bow my head - pursing my lips in a thin line. My cutlery forgotten on the table while my hands curl into fist on my lap. I can feel Tom and Brian inquisitive looks on me, but I don't dare face them.

"Yes it is", Brian says, encouragingly, "I believe food is tastier when shared with people you appreciate". I partly look up at him and Tom's voice makes is way to us, too.

"Yeah, why not... it's been a while since I had some company while having lunch; with the King and Queen being busy with the realm...", the demon looks at Brian but gives me a sideglance and... is that a smirk?, "Overall, is not that bad".

I smile at him and nod, hoping that small gesture show him how relieved I am by their words. We eat and chat some more until the granfather clock in this room strikes six times.

"Ah!", I exclaim, "An hour already? I have to go do some errands".

"You are my maid", Tom points out and takes the last sip of his drink; he leaves the glass over his empty plate, "I left you no errands aside from the bathroom cleaning".

"They are for the Queen, Master Tom", I say, standing up and cleaning the table. I make some short trips from the cart to the table while picking things up.

"Explain", Tom commands. Is it me or he tries to keep his phrases short when talking to me?

"She said something about the upcoming Sabbath", I reply, "she wanted me to go pick some items she ordered beforehand for the occasion".

"What items and where?", the demon asks with a mix of aprehension, anger, and caution. Is he worried about something?

Instead of answering, I get a folded piece of paper from the apron pocket and hand it to him. His crimson eyes scan the paper and a bit of horror, disbelief, and mild repulsion flashes in them. Tom mutters through clenched teeth: "This is... making me... getting late... damn meeting". I don't know what he is talking about.

In the end, he closes his eyes and gives a resigned sigh. He remains like that, tapping his fingers on the table for a while, as if collecting himself. When he finally opens them, he pockets the paper in his maroon ragged shorts.

"Tomorrow", he says, "we'll go tomorrow".

"But...", I begin.

"Missing a day won't harm mom's plans", he reassures me. I nod to him again and take the cart and its contents to the door.

"I'll go with you", Tom says and stands up; he and Brian part with a good-bye fistbump. The man waves at me and I wave back.

"Come eat with us again, missy", he says before closing the door behind us.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hope you like the story so far. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	9. Sabbath

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: This chapter makes me think of so much possibilities... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. X3

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I see Cille come into Brian's room and the thought that even him set me up infuriates me further. I close my eyes in murderous slits but, when I see her smile faltering because of that, I turn my head away. I shouldn't be angry at her: she doesn't even know what the Blood Moon Ball means. She doesn't know why mom made her my maid... and I'm damn sure she doesn't know Brian's intentions either. I try my best to calm down.

I hear Brian asking her to stay for lunch - can't you be more original, Brian? - and I see her looking at me as if waiting for me to kick her out of the room. She is not afraid of me, yet... and I'm not sure if I want her to be or not. I order her to stay. Brian takes the cart from her and, after putting it away, he guides Cille to her seat. Somehow, I get the feeling that I should have been the one to do that to calm her... but is better if I don't complicate things further. Brian and I seat, and I can feel she is still on edge because of me.

Brian asks for bread and Cille passes the basket along. They seem to get along well for two individuals that have never seen each other. When Cille mentions she forgot to ask Brian's name before, I ask her what she means. She seems reluctant on telling, but in the end she explains that he helped her with the bathroom cleaning in the morning. Now I know when and how Brian had the chance to make his plan for this lunch. I look at him and ask him to confirm what the girl just said. Good, ol' Brian replies positively without thinking twice.

Aside from mom and dad, I think Brian is the only other person that deals with me in a normal way... and I'm thankful for that. I even make an effort to assure myself that Brian is only thinking about my well-being by setting things the way he did; the least I can do is try to comply. I nod to his answer and turn my attention to Cille. I ask her how she is feeling from the morning ordeal and she seems taken aback by my interest in her well-being. I can't blame her, though: one second I'm huffing at her angrily and the next one I try to be nice. I better try to stick to one path. However, when she answers that she is ok I give an uninterested reply and avoid eye contact. _Great, Tom, just great_.

I steal some glances in her general direction and I'm somehow happy that she is enjoying her food despite the awkward conversation attempt. However, she asks Brian if he is my tutor and I tense... I'm not really sure why I'm worried that she finds out about my volatile temper. Brian mellows his answer as to what he does. I relax again. Her comment about Brian's profession is so innocent yet witty that I can't stop a snicker on my part. Was she serious or cutely naïve? She turns to look at me and I straighten my face. Did I offend her? However, Brian does chuckle and concedes some truth to her words. We fall silent and eat.

Cille sudden comment about how nice is to eat with other people makes me look at her. Unlike her previous reactions, her shyness is mixed with shame and fear and it seems she is trying to make herself invisible on the chair; not looking at Brian or me. Despite the fact that she was bought into a stranger's home, she hasn't mentioned she misses her family or friends - is only her first day, though. Probably she hasn't even reflected on it. _Has she lived alone up until now?_ My train of thought is interrupted by Brian's soothing and encouraging voice and Cille perks up a little bit. I don't know if I should say something or if I'll screw up if I do; somehow, I tell her that I'm ok with her company at lunch. I probably said the right thing because she smiles and nods.

Her smile makes me happy, and I don't understand why... I wonder if she is affected by the moonlight just like I am. Probably not. I haven't seen her act strangely so far. By the time the grandfather clock strikes, we have finished our meal and Cille springs to action, her previous sadness forgotten. She says she has to do some errands, but I confront her and tell her I left nothing pending for her. She says mom left her some things to do and the blood chills in my veins. I try to sound collected and ask her to tell me more.

When I hear the word 'Sabbath', I'm utterly frozen. I ask her to tell me what items she needs. Instead of talking, she gives me a folded paper from her apron pocket. I unfold it and read:

○ Gag balls

○ Candles

○ Handcuffs (fuzzy and regular)

○ Shackles

○ Whips

The list is endless and the next item is even worst than the one before. Cille probably hasn't perused through its contents or she wouldn't have handed it so easily. As if the list wasn't bad enough, the address marked at the bottom of the paper is located in one of the grottiest neighbors in Hell Town. If Cille were to go there alone...

"This is her way of making me pay for getting late to that damn meeting", I mutter through clenched teeth. _Ok, ok... I can pull this off_.

I have some options: I can send someone else to pick the things up - and wait for mom's retaliation -, I can go with Cille and pick all the things... or I can lie to Cille and send her someplace safe while I deal with this. In the end, I decide for the last option.

I keep the list and tell Cille we'll do the errand tomorrow. She seems reluctant to leave the request on hold but I reassure her that it will be ok. She finally accepts and takes the cart with the empty plates to the door. I stand up and say good-bye to Brian. He invites Cille for lunch some other time before closing the door.

I'll accept his advice - partly - and try to figure out what to do with this strange girl.

Who said being the heir of the 8th Circle of Hell was easy?

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: This could be the transitional chapter I was looking for in order to make their relationship grow... I guess. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	10. Leap of Faith

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other characters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The cart's wheels squeak through the corridor, mixing with the sound of our footsteps. I don't understand why Tom is walking with me after his evasive attitude during lunch. I'm just returning the cart with its contents to the kitchen, anyway.

"Seal", the demon suddenly calls my name... seems he hasn't gotten used to it. I turn to look at him but he is looking forward with an absorbed look in his eyes. _Did I imagine it?_ I look to the front, too. "What do you think about arranged marriages?"

My steps falter but I keep walking - it was a good think I was clutching the cart handle or I most probably had fallen face first without its support. _Why is he asking that to me?_ I turn to face him again, but he is looking forward. _Is he trying to avoid my gaze?_

"Who's getting engaged in that arranged marriage?", I ask. I turn to face front.

"For this hypothetical scenario: you", he informs. I arch my brows, amused. I would be the last being in the whole world engaged to someone... and I would feel bad for the one paired with me.

"Do I love him?", I question him again. The squeaking of the wheels seems louder somehow... or is it my heart?

"No", Tom bluntly says, "I don't think so".

"I see...", I mutter, "Does he loves me?" This time, it takes him longer to answer and I find that reaction curious.

"I have never heard of arranged marriages in which the parties involved liked each other", he answers roughly. However, that answer seems like an excuse of the answer I was expecting. _Is he flustered?_ "For the sake of the scenario: no, he doesn't love you".

"Fair enough", I reply evenly. I see his shoulders relaxing.

"O.K. So far: arranged marriage, he doesn't love me, I don't love him", I summarize. Tom nods and let out a 'uhm' to confirm it.

"Will he mistreat me when we get married?", I inquire. The sound of our footsteps grows dim, we are walking slower now.

"What does that question has to do with anything?", he counters. The demon seems defensive.

"It's important", I say, not budging, "I don't think I can stay with someone that would hurt me. If that were the case, I'd run away". Tom frowns and clenches his teeth. _What's with that reaction?_

"Then, no... it wouldn't be the case", he says with conviction, "he would not hurt you".

"Would he ever love me?", I ask without a trace of hope or illusion. Another long pause.

"I don't know", he sincerely says.

"Would he at least, accept me for who I am?", I look at Tom's face more closely. Despite his gruff exterior, I barely sense he is struggling with something deep inside him.

"Yes... dunno... probably... eventually...", he chokes on the words. It makes me think that he doesn't really want to set some false expectation... but I wonder why, if we are just talking hypothetically. And then, it dawns on me...

 _The dream... Tom's bad dream_.

The demon looks conflicted and some unknown force compels me to take one of his hands in both of mine. Tom becomes speechless and I think I can see him blush slightly.

"I'll support you", I tell him with a reassuring voice, "no matter what you chose: to marry in a loveless relationship or to pursue the love of your life. I'll support you, Master Tom".

"Ci... lle...", the word hesitantly escapes Tom's lips. I look intently into his eyes and smile.

"You will be fine", I continue, "I'm sure you can win your fiance's love if she gets to know you... or I can help you elope with your loved one". The demon looks at me with a dumbfounded expression... and then looks down to my hands holding his. I follow his gaze and immediately let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry", I say, clearing my throat, "I got carried away". I'm about to add something else when I realize we have reached the corridor junction that will lead me to the kitchen if I turn left. Tom still seems to be in a daze when I wave my hand as a farewell gesture. He waves back, still stupefied.

"Hey! Wait!", he calls to me from his spot after coming back to his senses, "This talk wasn't about me! It was about you! And you haven't answered". He marks his statement with a stomp. From the distance, he looks like a child throwing a tantrum - he looks cute and funny, but I probably shouldn't say that to him.

"And what answer do you need?", I call out to him from some distance away, feigning ignorance about the whole thing.

"Would you marry the guy?", he asks.

"Would he accept me for who I am?", I repeat my question. Despite the distance between us, I see the demon straightening himself and nodding assertively.

"Then...", I start, " I'd probably give that leap of faith". I can barely see a surprised expression in Tom's face before I turn my back on him and walk down the corridor.

In the distance, I can hear his footsteps growing fainter.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hope you like the story so far. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	11. The season to be jolly

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I skip the last hour of class to go to Earth and search for Star.

Since it is around 8:00PM ET (Earth Time), I know she will be at that twerp s house. The hard part would be to talk to her since our argument at the party still being so fresh; however, I hope she is in a better mood. I reluctantly knock the front door and wait. As expected but not desired Marco is the one attending the call. When he sees me, he frowns deeply and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Tom?", he asks annoyed.

"I'm looking for Starship, of course", I state in my most arrogant tone, "but I see I have to deal with her lap dog, first".

"You are just a sore loser", Marco counters. He is more in the right than I'm willing to admit. I make a ball of fire appear on my hand.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, amigo", I threaten him; I make the flaming orb twirl on my index finger. "What would it be?" The guy makes a karate chop, but is a predictable movement on his part and this time I dodge it without trouble. I fling the orb at his feet and the flames twirl and coil to form a cage around him.

"Mhmm... I have always liked my meat crispy", I taunt, "it s been a while since I ate a delicacy such as human meat". My words seem to shake the guy some, I see a fleeting spark of fear mixed with helplessness. However, he recovers as much as he can under his present circumstances.

"If you think you can take Star away by force you are mistaken, Tom", Marco speaks but I can see he is trying to make time probably to try and escape. However, I know better than anyone else that trying to imprison Star is a huge mistake; otherwise, I would have done that centuries ago.

"I just came to talk to her", I repeat, "I came in peace until you, moron, started the fight". I make the flaming cage go away to show the human I mean it. The guy gives a relieved huff and then looks at me the way someone would look an exotic specimen of an insect. I growl.

"Fine, fine", he concedes and waves his hand in a, somewhat, inviting way to let myself in the house, "Star, you have a visitor". Star dashes down the stairs at a comet-like speed. _As energetic as always_. However, she blinks a few times when she sees me in the living room.

"What are you doing here, Tom?", her question is more out of curiosity than suspicion. Star has always been a good girl.

"I came to ask your help, Star", I begin, "can we talk in private?"

"I don't think so", Marco butts in and takes Star's hand in his. _So annoying!_ "if you have something to tell Star, you will have to say it to us both". I roar softly and my eyes start to shine dangerously red. However, I cannot risk making Star angry without listening to my request. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, nodding.

"Fine", I answer, "I don't have time to waste anyway".

"Come take a seat", Star says and guides me to the couch. I seat and she seats across, Marco by her side.

"I need you to keep a person away from the Demon Dimension for two days three tops", I start.

"Sure!", Star immediately replies. Marco places a hand on her shoulder and they exchange glances. Star pouts and leans on the couch. I m surprised she gave in to the guy with just that exchange. I look at him with a hard stare.

"We would like to ask you some questions first", Marco says. I imagine that 'we' means him. However, Star has already perked up and nods emphatically.

"And for _us_ , he means _himself_ ", she says aloud what I cannot. I chuckle when I see Marco s embarrassed expression.

"We are talking about Tom, Star", the guy says, "we have to be cautious". I frown.

"Whatev", I say. I wanna leave the place as fast as I can, "ask away".

"Who is that person you want us to keep here?", Marco asks, "is he an assassin? a spy? One of your demon friends that is escaping justice?"

"It s a girl a maid of my household", I say and roll my eyes at his paranoid thought. _As if I would say I m sending an assassin just because he asks_ , "and I m not even sure if she is a demon".

"Is she going to stay here two or three days starting today?", the guy asks. I shake my head no.

"I just need you to keep an eye on her tomorrow and I ll come pick her up the day after. The second time I ll bring her here, will be 20 days from now", I explain.

"But that...", Marco seems to not like the timeframe I m giving. I tilt my head to the side, not that I really care what he thinks.

"... it will be CHRISTMAS TIME!", Star shouts joyously. I understand now and that fact even fits perfectly in my plans.

"Perfect", I entwine my fingers together, "can you give me a piece of paper and a pen, please?" Marco frowns, confusion written on his face, but he stands up and leaves... returning a moment later with a notebook. I take the items from him with an appreciative nod and lean on the coffee table to scribble something on the sheet. When I finish, I hand the piece of paper to them. Star and Marco stare at the paper content and then the guy looks at me even more confused.

"This is...", he starts.

"A Christmas shopping list, yes", I nod and cross my arms over my chest.

"But why?", the guy asks, "I don t think demons celebrate Christmas".

"We don't" , I agree, "have you heard of a Sabbath?" Marco nods. Start shakes her head no. I can't fault her: we were young and this will be the first Sabbath I'll be attending. Despite mom's wicked personality, she 'protected me' from having to witness the 'horrors of a Sabbath' at a tender age.

"Well... whatever you know of it", I continue,"it's even worse than your wildest nightmares of senseless debauchery and depravation". Marco pales with such a short definition of the event... if he is not devout, at least his reaction tells me he is well informed. "I want to keep that girl away from it".

"You? Wanting to protect someone?", Marco snorts in disbelief. I frown and look murderously at him.

"Maybe you would like to join the Sabbath, Marco", I say and smile mischievously, "I'm sure Star would like you to get out of your comfort-zone".

"Is the Sabbath some kind of stamina game?", Star asks, excitedly I m positively sure she didn't even pay attention to the previous exchange. She is a girl of action, not words.

"Something like that", I say and look at the guy, "it may help Marco become a man... give him some backbone". I let the phrase linger like that. Star clings to the guy's arm.

"You should totally go, Marco", she encourages him. Marco's face is tomato red and I chuckle at his predicament. However, he turns his eyes to me.

"What do you want us to do with this girl?" _Clever guy_ , I smirk, _he wants to change the topic... I ll allow it_.

"I'll bring the maid tomorrow and you will give her the list", I explain, "I'll tell her you will be helping her with the errands and that will be pretty much it. I ll pick her up at midnight... Earth midnight".

"And the second time?", Marco asks, the red on his face has diminished but his cheeks are holding their blush.

"That will be the day of the Sabbath", I scowl, "the celebration will last seven days. I ll come pick her right after it ends".

"Why are you doing all this?", Marco asks, "why don't you just tell her she is not allowed into the celebration".

"It is not about being allowed or not", I say, "She will be dragged into it and that, I cannot allow". The guy opens his mouth to ask something. But I make a wave with my hand and he stops from doing so.

"Will you both keep her safe?", I ask with determination. If they don t, I ll find a way to keep Cille out of it... why I'm going to such lengths for her is something I still cannot guess. Probably is just a selfish whim of mine to fuel my self-satisfaction but the thought of her, being tainted with the experience of the Sabbath is something I can't bear.

"We'll help you", Star says and smiles dashingly, "she can help us with the Christmas Party we are planning".

"Are we?", Marco asks with a dreadful feeling of impending doom written on his features.

"Of course, silly!", Star replies, "your parents said it was ok to make it here". She stretches her arms to show that will be the place for the party.

"When did you ask them?", the guy inquires.

"I haven't", the girl looks at him and bats her eyelashes, "but it will be fine".

"That's why I'm worried about", Marco mutters and gives himself a face palm. I clear my throat and both turn to look at me.

"Thank you, Starship", I step in front of her and take her hand. I place a gentle kiss on the back of it, smiling gallantly. Star blushes and smiles back.

"Yeah... well", Marco adds, untangling our hands, "I just hope this is not one of your schemes". We both stare into each other's eyes with contained disdain.

"Enough!", Star stands between us and stretches her arms to keep us at a distance, "Marco if Tom is planning something I can handle it, ok?", she looks sternly at the human. "And Tom", she turns to face me, "if this turns out to be some kind of trickery I assure you I'll let you in an ice casket for years to come, do you understand?".

Marco and I nod. Star can be scary when she gets serious... but so can I. This was a successful meeting. However, what worries me is that I didn't even want to charm Star during my brief visit. My head was filled mostly with thoughts of Cille.

That can't be good...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tom steps out of the portal and I do, too. I shield my eyes from the bright sunlight with my hand... Inferno Dimension is not as illuminated as this new place. Once my eyes adjusted to the change, I look around: chirping birds, green grass, blue skies, a faint breeze blowing. This place looks pretty nice.

"You okay?", Tom asks from my left, shades covering his eyes, and I blink a few times.

"I was just surprised", I reply, nodding, and turn to look at him, "here we'll find what the Queen wants, right?"

"Yes", he says, "I have things to do back home, but I got people here to help you with the errand. They should be here shortly". The demon takes his shades off and walks to a nearby bench, I follow suit. We both seat. I look around and smile, this place looks like a park of sort.

"Stop that", the demon huffs and closes his eyes in an annoyed frown.

"Sorry", I say, "Is just... this place is so colorful... bright... it reminds me of He...". I cut myself from saying anything further. Tom looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "Nevermind", I giggle nervously and wave my hands - palms facing him - in front of me. He huffs again but says nothing.

"Tom! Girl!", a voice comes from far away and I turn to see a rapidly approaching girl with a guy that seems to be trying to catch up with her. The girl stops suddenly in front of us and hugs me.

"Err... hello", I grunt, she is hugging me tight; she is strong despite her innocent looks. Thankfully, she lets go of me once the guy that came with her approaches, huffing and puffing.

"I was so excited to meet you", the blond girl chirps cheerfully, "Wow! You are cute!". She is going to hug me again but her companion, still catching his breath, places a hand on her shoulder.

"Star... stop...", he wheezes. The girl pouts but smiles to me again.

"What s your name?", she asks, "I'm Star from Mewni". Her name reminds me of the princess that arrived at Tom's party. _So, she is the one..._

I feel as if my heart is being clenched so tight that it cannot beat but I wonder why. Why is it I feel like that being in front of the girl Tom likes? He is a prince... so to speak, is only natural that he likes a princess, yet...

"Lucille", I stammer, "but you can call me Cille".

"Well, Cille", the guy next to Star replies, "I'm Marco, nice to meet you". He stretched his hand to me and I give him a shake.

"Nice to meet you, too, Marco", I smile briefly, "and you, Star".

"Yeah, yeah", Tom butts in and swats Marco's hand from mine; he gives the other guy a dirty look, "now that introductions are over, you can take care of the rest, correct?"

"Yes, Master Tom", I reply but he is not looking at me, he is still looking at Marco with an unfriendly glare.

"We'll keep her here", Star chirps and then giggles, "I mean... we ll help her with the errand". The girl produces a piece of paper from her dress pocket.

"Good", the demon sighs and smiles at her, "I'm counting on you, Starship". The gentle tone he is using to address her only makes the clenching in my heart worse and I gulp.

"Well, I'm leaving", Tom says and looks at me, "I'll pick you up at midnight, Cille". His voice is not harsh but is not the same warm tone he uses with this Star girl. I nod.

The three of us wait for the demon to open the portal and leave through it. Once the portal closes, Star grabs hold of my arm with her own and smiles.

"Do you like Christmas?", she asks.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't end the X-Mas chapter as I wanted, but I'll still post it. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	12. Earth Dimension - Hell Dimension

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: The dialog between Tom and his mom will be in italics since it will be a memory. Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense or is messy to read. Also, for reference: Tom, Marco, and Star are 16 yo, Cille is 14 yo.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"This is the last item on the list", Star says triumphantly. She places the gold and silver fluffy boas in the cart and guides it to the line in front of the cash register. I trail behind her and Marco, since I don't really know how this will work; but I like the places we have been and they have explained some things to me while looking for the stuff I need for the Queen.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The carriage shakes and jumps non-stop while the skeleton horse's hooves clip-clop on the uneven cobbled path. Tom growls inside the cabin and frowns with every jerk and shake; he keeps his arms tightly crossed over his chest. So far, things are going according to plan... more or less.

 _"Is your maid on the move?", the Queen asks. For a brief moment the young demon thinks his mother found out where Cille is. He keeps his cool the best he can._

 _"Of course she is", he answers, "she won't disobey an order of her Queen". His mother nods approvingly._

 _"After the meeting I expect to have all the things waiting for me in the Great Hall", she says, matter-of-factly._

 _"The items won't be here until after lunch, mom", Tom says annoyed - at least, he hopes he sounds annoyed and not nervous -, "Cille lacks the streetwise skill to move around Hell Town"._

 _"Is that so?", the Queen asks with a smirk. "and, knowing that, you let her go on her own still?"_

 _"I don't care what happens to her!", the young demon growls to disguise his uneasiness of being caught in the lie, "I'm not her babysitter... 'sides, it was you who gave her the errand"._

 _"Fine then", his mom sighs and places her hand on her pale cheek in a worried gesture, "I hope I can have all the things here to start the Great Hall decoration. It would be troublesome if something went wrong"._

 _Tom knows she is not worried; she is just changing her tactical approach._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Geez! That was the longest line to pay ever", Star huffs.

"What did you expect?", Marco retorts, "Christmas is around the cornet... for some people, these are panic purchases".

While they bicker merrily, I wonder if the things we bought are what Master Tom's mother needs. I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I bump into someone and rickochet to the floor, falling hard on my bottom.

"Oww...", the pained moan escapes me.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you", a gentle, masculine voice says and I see a hand in front of me; I take it and I'm effortlessly pulled up.

"No, I should be the one apologizing", I start, flustered, "I wasn't looking and...". The words are caught in my throat, leaving me speechless. The guy standing there is gorgeous: tall, with broad shoulders and chest, long legs, manly yet soft features - ice, blue eyes and straight, waist-long, silver hair. He is wearing a khaki, long trench coat over a gray suit, with white shirt and red tie. I shake my head and focus on what I was trying to say. I realize he hasn't let go of my hand... I slide it out from his gentle grip and clear my throat to conceal my embarrassment.

"Are you ok?", he asks, smiling.

"Y-Y... Yes, I'm fine", I reply and blush, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be", he sooths me, "what's your name?"

"Ah... I'm Lucille Phaer", I answer and gasp, covering my mouth with both hands. The handsome stranger chuckles.

"Lucy Phaer", he points with a mischievous smile, "quite the parents you have".

"I like 'Cille' better... if you don't mind", I sigh and frown for my lack of judgement on telling that stranger my full name; it was as if something compelled me to... however, I don't comment about my parents and the guy doesn't pursue that topic.

"I'd rather call you Lucy", he states and his eyes show a melancholy not fitted for the mood, "I think it suits you better".

"Ehrm...", I rasp, "You haven't told me your name".

"You can call me Ethan", he replies.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ethan" I nod and smile.

"I'm not that old", he complains, embarrassed by my polite addressing, "I'm only 24".

"Well, I'm 14", I giggle, "so I think is the proper thing to do".

Before he can retort, Star voice comes from the other side of the street.

"Hurry up, Cille!", she chirps, "Marco is treating us to cake and coffee".

"I'm coming!", I say and wave at her. I turn back to Mr. Ethan, "I have t..."

None is standing there, with me, anymore. People is coming and going but I can't find him among the crowd, despite his outstanding looks. I shrug my shoulders and wait for the 'walk' signal to change. I get to Star's side in no time. She clings to me as soon as I'm at a reaching distance.

"What were you doing?", she asks pouting, "Marco and I walked a couple of blocks before we realized you weren't with us".

"I'm sorry", I calm her and rub the back of my head, "I got distracted and lost sight of you both". I decide not to tell her - or Marco - about the man I met. After all, we just bumped into each other, nothing worth mentioning.

While Star and I chat amiably, walking to our destination, none of us notices the man in trench coat with piercing ice, blue eyes and silver hair that watch us from the other side of the street.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hurry up, dimwits!", Tom snaps at the servants hauling crates, boxes and bags into the Great Hall. He skipped his therapy session and his own lunch in order to meet the self-imposed deadline he told his mother.

The places he visited to get the items were shabby - to put it politely -, and he hopes he doesn't have to go through the whole ordeal ever again in his entire life.

The young demon wonders if he will enjoy the Sabbath at all. A fleeting smile graces his lips briefly: Cille is safe in the Earth Dimension with Star, and that is the only important thing. And now that his worries are almost gone, he can relax and try to go spend a bit of time around Star... after taking the bullet for Cille, it sounds like the perfect reward. Skipping classes doesn't sound too bad either.

Tom checks the labor of the servants one last time making sure James, the family butler, supervises everything until the Queen arrives. He then walks away, whistling, lost in his happy thoughts.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"How did you ended working as Tom's maid?", Marco asks while taking a sip from the coffee mug.

"It was the Queen's idea, actually", I say shortly, "Master Tom doesn't like it, though".

"Why not?", Star asks, curiosity shinning in her pond-like eyes.

"He says he doesn't need a maid", I shrug my shoulders.

"And yet he makes you use that maid outfit", Marco adds, "good thing you had a spare change of clothes with you".

I smile and nod at the two of them, relieved that they haven't suspected my quick change of clothes. My robe and cape, after all, are the second most important secret I have to keep from others.

 _And yet, I blurted so much information to that man from before_ , I scold myself. _Luckily, we won't see each other again_.

"I think Cille looked cute on that maid outfit", Star says and looks at me, "she should have kept it".

"Cille's hair and eyes are catchy enough, Star", Marco tries to reason with the blond girl, "She looked like some anime-cosplay chic. She needed to wear something less flashy".

I touch a bang of my light seaweed hair, self-conscious, and frown a bit. I know I stand out like a sore thumb in this dimension, and yet I have had so much fun with Star and Marco.

"I'm sorry, Cille", the guy apologizes when he sees my conflicted face, "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Marco", I smile at him, reassuringly, "I know I'm not someone that can easily blend in a crowd".

"You don't have to blend!", Star says, cheerfully, "You look perfect the way you are... Marco just worries too much".

"Someone has to do it if you are not going to", he complains to the princess but his smile shows he doesn't mind it at all. We chat some more before leaving the coffee and heading to their house.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It's 6:00pm by the time we settle the items we bought at a corner in the living room; Star and Marco take the things they will be needing for their party and start to decorate the place. I offer to help, of course. We are so into the decoration that we don't notice the portal that opens up in the adjacent room nor Tom figure standing by the doorway, looking our work.

Star is decorating the tree while Marco and I decorate the windows and walls. Mostly, I'm handing Marco the ornaments and he hangs them up or ties them as he sees fit. Tom walks toward Star and leans on her shoulder.

"Hello Star", Tom says in her ear. She turns with a gasp and delivers a punch the demon is not expecting. Marco and I turn at the sound of Star's gasp in time to see the scene unfold. Tom stumbles back unsteadily while holding his nose.

"What were you thinking, Tom!?", Star exclaims, "you scared me!"

"I was thinking to surprise you", he answers in a twangy voice; his eyes look glossy from the tears he is holding back. "Since when do I scare you?"

"Well, with Ludo and Toffee scheming new ways of stealing her wand...", Marco explains while hanging a wreath on the wall, "... Star is always on the look for sneak attacks".

"And who is asking you?", Tom gruffly reply, "I'm talking to Star".

"You deserve that punch, then", Marco states, "Cille, give me another boa, please".

"Here", I say to the guy, "be careful Marco. This chair doesn't look sturdy enough". I leave his side and go to Tom.

"Here, Master Tom", I tell him, handing him a handkerchief, "for your nose".

"Not necessary" , the demon answers and ignores my offer; he checks his nose with his fingers, making sure nothing is broken and rubs the blood off with the back of his hand.

"You came sooner than expected", Marco says again. Star resumed her tree decoration. "did you miss Cille so much? Couldn't wait until midnight?"

Tom growls at the human and I suspect he is about to pounce on him but Tom restrains himself. "Actually", he informs, "I came to spend some time with Star".

"You can help us with the decoration", the princess says, ignoring Marco unfriendly glare to the demon, "if we work together we will finish faster".

"I'll help you, then", Tom says and walks to the tree. He doesn't even shoot me one glance; I return to help Marco.

"Here", I offer him another garland. He takes it from my hand and pats my head; I look up at him, startled.

"Thanks, Cille. You are a nice girl", he smiles and I blush, not knowing what to say. I shouldn't care what people thinks of me... but so few people consider me good that it's nice and warm every time someone tells me so.

Marco and I start to chit-chat and laugh while hanging decorations that we tune out our surroundings.

"Watch out!..."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I hope Cille wasn't a burden for you Star", Tom says trying to start a conversation with her. He gives her red and gold spheres that she hangs on the tree.

"Not at all", Star replies, "she is fun to hang with... a bit shy, but she is getting the hang of things here in Earth". Tom nods.

"That's good", he continues, "let me repay you with dinner. How does that sound? You... me... and the place of your choice".

"I hope by 'you and me' you mean the four of us", the princess gives him a warning look.

"Oh, c'mon Star", Tom lowers his voice to a whisper, "let me show you how different I am now".

"Tom..", the girl sighs, tired, "... I already told you. We are over".

He is about to push the subject when Marco's voice comes from the wall on the other side.

"Watch out!..."

The sound of glass shattering and my pained yelp makes Tom and Star turn to look. I carefully press the handkerchief against my hand and the white cloth stains with blood... light blue blood. I hiss and frown, moving away of the shattered flower vase. Marco is jumping off the chair to my aid.

"Cille, I'm sorry...", he stammers, "I didn't see the vase...". He reaches out to me to take a look when I feel an arm around my shoulder and Tom pulling me against his body.

"Don't touch her!", the demon commands, "you already did enough, human". His red eyes are glowing furiously. The glow fades and Tom turns to look at me.

"Show me...", he orders in a softer voice. I remove the cloth and show him the palm of my hand; the tip of a glass shard is popping from the wound. Tom growls.

"I'm okay", I say, trying to calm him, "it stings a bit, but once I take the glass out I'll be fine".

"I'll go for the first aid kit", Marco says, feeling guilty for the accident. He leaves the room in a hurry. Star chases after him. Tom and I are left alone in the room.

"Don't move", Tom instructs me and takes my hand in his, delicately. "I'm going to pull it out". I nod and close my eyes. There is a stingy pull and then the pain is diminishing.

"Th... Thanks", I sigh and pull my hand away; however, Tom grips my wrist and pulls my hand to his mouth.

"It needs to be cleaned", he says nonchalantly and closes his eyes. He licks my palm gently and carefully. I blush, too stunned to tell him to stop. After a few more licks, he inspects the wound and nods in approval.

However, Marco comes back with the first aid kit and smiles shyly at me. Star is patting his shoulder, as if to reassure him that everything is fine.

"Here...", the human tells Tom and present the box. Tom looks at Marco in a condescending way; however, he takes the kit and uses disinfectant and gauze to bandage my hand.

"I should skin you alive for this", the demon grunts once he is done with my wound.

"It was an accident, Master Tom", I defend Marco, "don't worry Marco, I'm fine. See?". I move my fingers and hand in front of him. Marco sighs, relieved.

"I'm glad Cille is fine", Star says, helping me dissipate the tense atmosphere, "and you looked cute worrying about her, Tom".

"I wasn't worrying about her", Tom avoids Star gaze and mine, "it would be inconvenient for my household to have a servant that can't work".

"Yeah, sure...", Star smiles mischievously and pulls Tom away from the group for a brief moment; whispering into his ear, "... and licking her wound was out of duty, no?"

Tom pales and looks at star with a startled look; the girl only winks at him and grins foolishly.

"Cille, we are going home", he says to me, pulling himself away from Star. I can see a glint of blush on his face.

"But... the Queen things...", I start.

"Leave them", he commands, "let's go!".

I turn to look at Star and Marco while Tom opens a portal right then and there. Star waves at me as energetically as she is and Marco still smiles at me sheepishly. Tom places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into the portal with him.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: I hope I finish the X-Mas segment in two or three more chapters. Sorry for the long wait. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	13. I O U

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not posting in a long time. I had a horrible "writer's block" and I know an apology is not enough, but I hope you enjoy the following chapter - Thank you, guys, if you still come here from time to time to check on this story. =)

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tom and I step onto the other side of the portal in his room and he doesn't let me get out of his sight. He is fuming and pacing left and right - stealing glances at my bandaged hand from time to time -, while growling softly. I observe him from my seat on his bed, he doesn't even let me reach for the chair I used the first time I was here.

"You know my hand is healed now", I tell him, trying to tune down my annoyance at his possessiveness. I lift my hand for him to see it. "The wound practically healed the moment you removed the glass shard".

He looks at me by the corner of his eye, still pacing, but doesn't counter my comment. _Is my blood making him act like this?_ I wonder. _He just licked a bit of it and I don't think my blood is toxic or anything. It's just cursed, but nothing more... right?_

Meanwhile, the young demon is still pacing, brows furrowed in deep thought. He is not growling anymore but is mumbling to himself... I can't really make out the words.  
"Tom", I say and bite my lower lip, "stop that! You are acting weird".

 **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o**

I step out of the portal, my arm still around Cille. It is convenient that the portal is set to appear in my room.

"Don't go anywhere", I instruct her as soon as I let go of her. "It s an order".

I start to pace around, thinking the best course of action to keep this girl away from my mother or any other of the castle s inhabitants -, until I can send her back to Earth.

"Mom will suspect", I softly growl to myself, "she will suspect Cille is not around... I could try to avoid the subject or tell her I piled a lot of chores for the maid in my chambers, would mom buy it? Would she come and check on Cille?". I rant on and on to myself, raking my brain for a plausible lie. Cille s voice distracts me and I notice she is showing me her hand, the trace of a gash nowhere to be seen. I didn't hear a single word of what she said to me; I decide to ignore her. For the time being, I have pressing matters and time is ticking away. I keep walking back and forth on the carpet, ranting more than brainstorming.

"Maybe if I hide her somewhere in Hell Town... or what if I send her to some other dimension that isn't Earth? I can say she is still picking things for the Sabbath", I mumble and mull over every word.

"Tom", the girl's voice interrupts my feverish quest for a solution, "stop that! You are acting weird".

Acting weird? Acting weird! All I m trying to do is keep her away from the gruesome, vicious, and perverted atmosphere of the Sabbath and here she is, thinking I have lost my mind or something. I stomp slowly towards her, eyes glowing coldly red; despite her worried stare, she doesn't cower from my proximity. I lean into her personal space, ready to snap at her and she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight against her bosom.

"I'm sorry, Tom!", she says in a sorrowful tone and nuzzles my head with her cheek, "it was my blood, wasn't it? It's making you act weird".

"Uh?", I utter, my previous anger forgotten.

"But you only took a lick", she keeps talking, I think it is harmless. I mean, I don t really think my blood is special or anything".

I don't really get what nonsense she is babbling about. However, my mind recalls the event: Cille and me, both alone in Marco s living room, plucking the shard of glass out of her hand. Me, licking the would clean... the soft yet delicious taste of her blood... I shake my head, blushing slightly at the memory, and pull away from her.

"Don't be silly", I snap at her to conceal my embarrassment, "your blood is not the problem, I...". I stop myself from telling her my real worry. Nevertheless, her shoulders relax and she sighs relieved.

"I'm glad", she says and smiles, "but are you sure you are feeling well?"

"I'm peachy", I answer, "now... why do you think your blood makes people go crazy?". Cille turns her face away, she won't give me answers. I don't mind, though; I just want her off my own case. "Anyway, get in bed and sleep", I say to close the argument.

"In this bed? Your bed?", she asks, her eyes wide with surprise and a bit of shock.

"Would you rather take the floor?", I growl at her and pierce her with my gaze.

"Is it where you are going to sleep?", she tries a different approach.

"No", I say with a devilish smile, "is my bed after all". I see her face flush with a purplish glow from the root of her seaweed hair to the lower part of her neck. I hadn't realized how long I had let her set the pace of my own actions: fretting over her instead of the other way around. It feels good to be in control and I'm not letting go of it.

"Cille", I smirk and lift her chin, "I'm your master, do what I say".

"I'll go sleep in my own room. Thank you very much", she says and stands up. She swats my hand from her chin.

"For the moment, I can't have you out of my sight", I say in a stern tone.

"I'll be next door", the girl replies calmly. However, I see the fire of rebellion deep in her eyes.

"Are you defying your master?", I glare at her and bare my fangs, " **I... own... you!** "

SLAP!

My head bounces to the side and a stinging pain burns my left cheek. Cille makes a run for the door that connects our rooms and grabs the doorknob.

"Tom, you moron! I hate you!", she yells and disappears into her room.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	14. A girl is a girl is a girl is a girl

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not posting in a long time. I had a horrible "writer's block" and I know an apology is not enough, but I hope you enjoy the following chapter - Thank you, guys, if you still come here from time to time to check on this story. =)

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I'm looking out the window with my chin resting on the palms of my hands and my elbows on the windowsill. A depressed sigh escapes my lips.

"Hang in there, Cille", Marco's voice is behind me and I turn slightly. I m not in the mood to talk to anyone at the time.

"I'm fine", I mumble unenthusiastically. The guy seats beside me and places a mug next to me on the windowsill.

"Hot cocoa", he says, "it helps lift my spirits when I'm blue".

"If you haven t noticed", I caress my arm, showing him my skin, "I'm always blue". I smile sadly at my lame attempt of a joke. Marco snickers some but immediately clears his throat to suppress a chuckle.

"Ehm... you know what I mean", he says, "Star and I want you to enjoy your days here. We want you to enjoy the coming party, too". The guy retreats not waiting for my reply - not that I have one or the energy to come up with one. I'm left alone with my thoughts again. I keep staring out the window.

Three days after our fight, Tom opened the portal and told me to go through it. He only said I was going back to Earth and I would stay there until further notice. He said nothing more and I didn't ask. We avoided eye contact as much as possible and into the portal I went. Star and Marco received me warmly - the portal appearing in Marco's living room.

I have a suspicion that Tom got rid of me, that me going back to the castle is not going to happen. The preparations for Star and Marco Christmas Party are coming together. I help a bit here and there but most of the time I perch myself on a window - usually, Marco's room window -, and stare out as if the answer to whatever happened between Tom and me would magically pop there.

It's a nice, Christmas-like night: snowflakes fall steadily and slowly, covering everything in white; the neighbor houses are all adorned for the occasion, inside and out. Christmas trees glow by the windows while the silhouettes of the houses residents flicker and move around the place. _Probably getting the last details ready for Christmas Eve_ , I think even more depressed. _Maybe if Tom and I had talked the issue out..._

" ** _I own you!..._** "

I clench my teeth and frown - angry and hurt - at how offhandedly and conceitedly Tom said that. The worst thing is that he isn't wrong, technically speaking: his mom bought me like a slave and gave me to him as a birthday present, for God's sake!... and yet, I thought that he didn't care about it. _What made him change his mind?_

 **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o-** **o**

He is wearing a very clichéd studded, black leather pant with buckles and rings along the side of the legs, a studded leather vest - if the black strips crossed like an x over his bare torso can even attain that definition -, his spiked bracelets and black metal-rimmed boots. A black, blindfold-like mask resting on his forehead.

Tom looks the Great Hall from his vantage point at the top of the staircase that will lead him to his first Sabbath. To his liking, the Hall seems to have been redecorated by a half-drunken, sadist, Casanova wannabe: shackles adorn the walls at irregular intervals - some hidden in alcoves for the couples that want privacy and others at plain sight for the bold -; close to these spots, there are racks with every tool imaginable to give pleasure, pain, or both. Fluffy red and black carpets cover the floor. There are love seats, divans, pillows, and cushions arranged all over the place. A long counter is set against the back of the Great Hall. Maids - now in skimpy and scanty clothing and leather - are arranging the beverages and snacks to be offered at the party.

"Only the finest maids for our guests", a voice says beside Tom, "they look delicious. Dont you think, son?"

"Keep dreaming old man", the young demon taunts, "mom will cut your balls and parade them through all Hell Town if you dare as much as to look at any of them".

The King snickers, amused. "Let me tell you something, son", the salmon-haired demon replies, if you think you know your mother better than me, you are terribly mistaken. I know her in and out of bed".

"Dad!", Tom growls with a shiver, "I don't really need to know that! I have enough with my anger management therapy. I don't need to add 'parental perversions' to my list".

The King studies his son's profile: a mix of his and his wife features... yet, perfect in their arrangement. "You would have made a gorgeous daughter", he finally says.

"I'm lucky I wasn't", Tom retorts, throwing a fierce glare at his father.

"You forget that gender doesn't dissuade a Lust Demon", the King's lips brush his son's ear slightly.

"Argh!", Tom roars and elbows his father chest, "I don't know how mom can stand you! You, perverted old man!". He turns to look at his father - who is rubbing the abused spot on his chest -, and notices his serene eyes scanning his face. Tom turns his back to the King again.

"Are you worried about the Sabbath, son?", his father asks.

"Not particularly", Tom shrugs his shoulders. The King nods and pats his son's back.

"Did I ever told you how your mom and I met?", the velvet voice of his father envelops him like a blanket. Tom has never known if it is a trait of all Lust Demons - a way to mesmerize their preys - or if it s a talent only the King has.

"Vaguely", the young demon says, sedated, "you met her at a Blood Moon Ball, if memory serves".

"Right", his father nods in approval, "but we didn't dance at that Ball".

"How come?", Tom asks still feeling numb and calm. He hears his father sigh.

"It's a story for another time son", the King says, soothing and comforting, "guests are starting to pour into the Great Hall". Tom can see it. More guests are arriving and taking seat among the furniture and cushioning of the Hall.

"One piece of advice, though", his father trails, "no matter if a girl wears the heaviest, bulkiest, manliest suit of armor or the cutest, lacey, pinkest dress of all: treat them as the most delicate, precious, and valuable being in your existence... and they will fall to your feet".

Tom wakes from his sleepy trance right after the King s words fade away. He turns around, looking for his father, but he is standing on his own.

"Tch!", he growls, "annoying excuse of a father". He takes a big gulp of air and sighs, preparing to descend to the Great Hall to hear the opening speech made by the King and Queen.

 _Good thing Cille is safe with Star_ , Tom thinks, relieved.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	15. Interlude

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: italics are thoughts, the " o " is a page breaker, bold is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: Since I'm starting "The Sabbath" chapters, I tried to tune down the "graphic descriptions". However, be advised that I couldn't censor everything or these following chapters could not be created to begin with. Anyway, I did my best... I hope. Enjoy!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the opening speech, in a balcony that overlooks the Great Hall...

"You are tense, my Queen", the King says, standing behind his wife and wrapping her in his arms. He is slightly taller than her due to her footwear, "and you seem dressed for war". The Queen is wearing a black, spiked, bikini-like armor with matching tight-high stiletto boots. A sheathed sword at her left hip. The armor and boots are embedded with emeralds that match the Queen's eyes.

"And you are too relaxed, Athanor", the Queen points with a severe tone. Athanor doesn't flinch and she just places her right hand over the King's. Her left hand on the sword hilt.

"C'mon, Erij", the salmon-haired demon sweetly whispers in her ear, licking its rim. "Tom will be just fine. Think of this Sabbath as 'his coming of age' party".

"Is not him I m worried about", the Queen says and closes her eyes partly, tilting her head to allow him to nuzzle her neck.

"Then what could possibly be upsetting you, my goddess of destruction", the King purrs on her neck.

"The girl...", Erij sighs... how can the demon lull her into tranquility is unknown to her, "... that danced with Tom".

"She is not around, that's fo'sure", Athanor agrees and makes Erij turn around to face him. He lifts her chin with his thumb, his lips inching closer and closer. "Tom also seemed worried... I wonder if she is also the cause".

Before their lips met, the Queen turns her face away and shoves him back softly with a movement of her shoulder. "Don't waste your time with me", she says and hardens her features, "the Sabbath is the only time you are free of our contract and you need to replenish your energy until the next one".

"And yet, you doubt me", the King says and runs his fingers through her raven-black hair, clinging to a thread of it and kissing it, "but it can't be avoided... I am who I am and, if I were to latch to only you... my greedy, lustful love would kill you".

The Queen shivers due to her rage. And yet, she understands it well

"Erij", Athanor calls her name and she turns, frowning, "they are just appetizers you are, and always will be, my main course".

"But I'll never be enough", she stammers through clenched teeth, "that's one of the flaws of marrying a Lust Demon".

"I could go starving for you, and you know it", he says and caresses her cheek, "but then, you decided on this contract".

"Is the best for you... for the both of us", she sighs and rests her forehead on his chest, playing with the buttons of the red, satin shirt. Erij unbuttons it and on his chest, atop his heart, there is a rune - her demonic rune - faded against his tanned skin. "You better go now; it s getting weak".

To her surprise, Athanor pulls her close and kisses her deeply and passionately until both of them are almost breathless. He let go of her and whirls to walk down to the center of the party, waving a hand without turning back. A mask appears from thin air and he places it over his face to mingle with the crowd.

"Think of it as a 'preview' of what I have in store for you, my lady of chaos", he says and the words reach Erij with ease. The queen blushes a deeper shade of red and scowls; a spark of excitement in her emerald eyes.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	16. The VIP room

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: italics are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, bold is for emphasis.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: Since I'm starting "The Sabbath" chapters, I tried to tune down the "graphic descriptions". However, be advised that I couldn't censor everything or these following chapters could not be created to begin with. Anyway, I did my best... I hope. Enjoy!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Star and Marco s party is noisy and lively. Marco introduces his friends - Ferguson and Alfonzo - to me. Star introduces a fan of hers and a girl called Jackie Lynn. I smile at all of them politely, after exchanging some pleasantries, and then I scurry to a corner of the living room from where I can watch the improvised dance floor and the dancers.

I sip my soda and look around warily. My previous experiences with crowds weren't good and I feel uneasy surrounded by so many strangers. _I wish Tom were here_ , I think but immediately shake my head. _No, I can t depend on him. I have gotten this far on my own_. I chastise myself inwardly when I catch a blur of salmon from the corner of my eye. I turn to look better at it, and I get a glimpse of Tom s unruly hair that disappears around a corner by the living room doorway.

I decide to follow him and then stop. _He may have come to see Star_ , I calmly reason. I remain on my spot and I'm about to turn my attention back to the dance floor when a pair of ice-blue eyes drill into mine. I tilt my head, puzzled. Ethan is standing by the doorway this time, and waves his hand to me, beckoningly. He smiles gently and makes a gesture with his head, telling me to follow. He moves out of my sight and I walk quickly to try and catch up with him.

 _What's he doing here?_ , I wonder. I sidestep a few guests and stop at the doorway. I look around and see Ethan's coat disappear upstairs. I climb the stairs as fast as I can - which isn't easy because boys and girls loiter the sides and sit on the steps at irregular intervals. _Why are parties so crowded?_ , I think, annoyed. _And how could Ethan reach the top so fast with this many obstacles?_

I finally reach the top and turn down the corridor. Ethan's coat disappears inside Star's room. _Is he teasing me?_ , I wonder. _Keeping his distance in a way that I can't reach him but I can't lose him either_. I frown at the idea because I suddenly feel I'm being reel into something. My steps falter and I consider the option of turning back and go look for Marco or Star... heck, maybe both!

However, a well-known voice distracts me of the idea. It also comes from Star's room.

"Stop it! Be a good girl and stay still!"

 _Tom!_ , I mentally gasp and walk as stealthily as I can to the ajar door.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Stop that!". Toms voice sounds playful and rasp. I think I hear a girlish giggle... no, two girls are giggling. None of them sound like Star.

"Stay still, Master Tom", an enticing voice a third girl coos, "don't resist".

"We just want to make you feel good", a fourth female voice purrs alluringly, "is that so bad?"

"We all want to please you", a fifth girl adds, "don't you find us cute?"

I'm baffled behind Star's door and, despite of it being ajar, I can't see who is inside with Tom. _What's Tom doing in Star's room?_ The question runs through my mind, unanswered. _And with five girls, nonetheless!_ I frown and clench my teeth. I brace myself and push the door back, planting myself on the threshold.

"What's going on here!?", I demand in a low, angry tone. The scene in front of my eyes paralyzes me.

I shouldn't have open the damn door...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tom contents himself with a few bubbling sodas and snacks, while watching the pole dancers. He knows his mother is behind this: she prepared an exclusive VIP area - that is just a less scandalous version of the original table dance zone loitered in the Main Hall. The girls here wear skin tight tank tops and short shorts... and that is "decent" for Sabbath standards.

The drinks are non-alcoholic: most of them are his favorite brands and flavors. The snacks are exotic yet familiar to him. Tom's bartender is the Queen s blind, loyal servant; he is the reason the girls assorted there to entertain him just ogle him and tease him from afar - they probably were threatened by the Queen beforehand, for all he knows. However, the girls blow kisses to him and look at him with wanton looks from time to time.

Tom chews on a snack while looking at a black-haired, yellow eyed demoness with ram horns do some impressive twist and turns on the pole. To the left of "the Ram" - as Tom labels her - is another red-skinned, green eyed girl with small tusks; the tip of them showing slightly above her lower lip. The girl is juggling daggers at the beat of the sensual tune that comes from the speaker located at the end of the stage.

To Ram's right, there is a scaly, green-skinned girl with amber snake eyes. He knows her. Her name is Naga and she is wearing a tight tank top and short shorts with pharaonic motifs and embroideries; her forehead adorned with a tiara shaped like a cobra. Naga is contorting herself in a web-shaped net that is suspended three feet from the stage. The way she squirms and glances at him is enticing. Tom smirks... if only his mother's watchdog weren't there... the thinks he could do to that girl in that web...

"More snacks, Master Tom?", a sweet voice asks at his side. He turns and looks at the girl standing respectfully a foot away from him. The girl has red bat wings and long whip-like tail with arrow tip end. Her skin is ashen gray and her blue eyes are framed by blond bangs of hair. She is wearing a black tank top with frilly and lacy edges. The front of her short shorts sport a little apron made of the same white, delicate lace. Tom looks at the mocking maid-like outfit and an image of Cille wearing it flashes in his mind.

The young demon blushes and turns to look at Ram and the others. He clears his throat. "Bring me another one of this", he lifts his empty soda glass and swings it left and right; the ice cubes clink in its bottom.

"Right away", the demoness says and takes the glass from his fingers. She smiles mischievously at him, and Tom knows she thinks she has made him nervous. _If only she knew..._ , he gruffly thinks. The girl leaves to fetch his drink and Tom's eyebrows furrow: he had been enjoying his VIP treatment so far - more or less - without a care in the world... but now he starts to think of Cille and wonders: how is she? What is she doing? Is she having fun without him?

He growls menacingly to nothing in particular with that last self-imposed question. The maid returns and delivers his drink. She leaves promptly, sensing Tom's sulky mood.

"You seem tense, m'lord", a melodic voice says this time, "would you like me to sing something soothing for you?"

Tom looks up. Perched on a rafter a few feet over his head is a black-eyed, pink-haired girl. The girl's arms are covered in long pink and yellow feathers that allow her to glide down to the cushioned sofa next to him. The girl's talon-like feet grip the sofa's back before sliding to seat.

 _Quite a bird trait_ , Tom thinks and smiles lightly.

"I'm Harpy", she introduces herself, "so, about that song..."

"I doubt you can compete with the speaker and it's booming music", Tom answers. There is no need for him to introduce himself. They both look toward the loudspeaker.

Ram, Tusks and Naga are taking a break it seems, because the stage is now empty of the three bodies. Tom´'s gaze finds the girls by the bar counter. They are drinking sodas and seem to be talking among themselves but steal glances from time to time to Harpy and the blind barman.

Unwavering, Harpy stands from her seat and walks toward the speaker. However, she stops a good distance away and gives a mighty, piercing shriek. The speaker trembles and rumbles; it falls silent with a buzzing crack... some smoke rises from it. The girl returns to Tom's side.

"Were you saying...?", she asks, amused.

"Fine", Tom concedes and rests his cheek on his fist, "sing".

Harpy smiles brightly and moves to the stage. She stands center and front. Tom is expecting another deafening shriek like the one that broke the loudspeaker; however, the girl's voice is as sweet as honey and as beautiful as a choir of angels - not that Tom has ever heard one, but still...

When Harpy finishes her song, someone claps from behind Tom's seat. The young demon turns around and finds a guy his age standing near the entrance of his VIP room.

"Lovely", the newcomer says and claps a few more times. His ice blue eyes sweep Harpy's body and the girl smiles shyly. Tom assesses the stranger: pale, pink skin and spiky, rebellious, silver hair; arrogant stance. The guy is wearing a plain white shirt with faded jeans and matching faded tennis shoes. _Human?_ , Tom thinks, _But how?_

"This area is off-limits", the salmon-haired demon growls, "leave". The new guy shrugs and walks to the empty seat Harpy occupied before and sits.

"I can see why", the unwanted visitor says in a condescending tone, "I never expected to find the kiddie area for such a big event like the Sabbath".

Tom clenches his teeth and balls his hands into fists; he keeps them on the armchair. "The more reason for you to leave", the young demon sneers, "you will get bored".

"Oh, c'mon!", the youngster says and smiles crookedly, "are you made of stone or what?". The intruder flickers his index and middle finger and Tom's sofa twirls and faces the bar and the entrance: lined up, as if on que, the five girls look hungrily at him. However, the thing that gets Tom's attention is the servant body behind the counter: the guy is impaled at chest level by two huge spear-like poles and is dangling motionlessly from them... skewed like a kebab.

"You have a harem here", the other guy's voice brakes him from the gruesome image of the bartender, "and you are going to waste your time on snacks, sodas, silly dances, and songs?". The silver-haired guy shakes his head and clicks his tongue, disapprovingly.

"Enough of your insolence!", Tom spits and his eyes glow dangerously red.

"Your babysitter has been taken care of", the visitor says nonchalantly, "wasn't that what you wanted? Without him breathing so close to those lovely girls' necks you can have the fun you deserve. Don't you agree?"

Tom gulps. The stranger is right. Without a chaperone, he is free to do as he pleases. Now the VIP party can start. The girls seem to sense his eagerness because they advance toward him with alluring intent.

"What did you do to him?", the red-eyed demon asks, trying to focus on the situation. "Is he dead?"

"Nah!", the other guy answers in a carefree way, "just blew the wind out of his sails. Once he gets down from there - not on his own, of course - he will be as good as new... maybe".

Tom is trying to argue more with the guy when Ram seats between his feet and caresses his knees. She licks her upper lip.

"Stop it! Be a good girl and stay still!", the young demon orders but his voice falters; his hands seize the girl's wrists. Naga sits on the armchair and places her left arm around Tom's shoulders; her right hand travels from his shoulder to his chest, following the line of his SM vest. Ram giggles trying to free her hands from Tom's grip. Naga giggles, too.

Tusks positions herself on the opposite armchair and starts to curl a bang of Tom's hair between her fingers. She also slides her free hand over his chest.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Stop that!", he says, trying to sound menacing, but he is starting to enjoy the attention and Tusks is nibbling on his ear delicately. However, he tries to jerk his head away from her.

"Stay sill, Master Tom", Harpy coos; she is leaning in from the back of the sofa towards Tom. She is wrapping her feathery arms lovingly around his neck, "don't resist".

"We just want to make you feel good", Tusks purrs close to his ear, beguilingly. "Is that so bad?"

"We all want to please you", the gray-skinned, blue eyed demoness adds. She carefully seats on his lap and curls her tail around Ram's waist, rubbing the other girl hip with its tip. "Don't you find us cute?"

The demoness cups Tom's face in her hands and guides him to her lips...

"What s going on here!?", a voice demands in a low, angry tone. Tom's eyes met Cille's...

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: I'm kinda back on track... but don't get your hopes up; my muse is very volatile. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far


	17. Angel or Demon?

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: italics are thoughts, the " o " is a page breaker, bold is for emphasis.

On another note, I tried my best to make "a mix of voices" - which is hard considering there is no sound in writing (LOL), so please use your imagination (a lot) for this chapter.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

A/N: Since I'm starting "The Sabbath" chapters, I tried to tune down the "graphic descriptions". However, be advised that I couldn't censor everything or these following chapters could not be created to begin with. Anyway, I did my best... I hope. Enjoy!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Athanor is replenishing his energy with yet another of the girls that attended the Sabbath - witches eager to do anything for five minutes of fame. _Appetizers_ , he calls them. The cushions of the area he is occupying as his "love nest" are loitered with the bodies of, at least, dozens of girls he has played with. The King made sure not to take all their energy while enjoying their charms; they will recover - albeit slowly - but, in that weakened state, they are useless to him now.

"You are a messy lover", a voice says to him from outside his playground.

"Long time no see! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", Athanor asks in a jolly way, not stopping his lovemaking session with the appetizer in turn.

"I got wind you have something that belongs to me", the man adds. He walks dexterously among the sprawled bodies and pushes a lax arm out of his way with his shoe.

"I hope is not this girl here", the salmon-haired demon grunts, satisfied; the third round ended but he starts the fourth, "I still wanna use her some more". The girl moans softly in pleasure; she looks paler.

"You can keep your toys to yourself", the visitor scowls.

"Then, what's the thing you are looking for?", Athanor asks. He repositions the girl on his lap; his hands on her hips. The girl smiles faintly at him and wraps her arms around his neck seemingly unaware of the stranger that watches them.

"Blood of my blood", the man cryptically says. If he expected this announcement to shock the crimson-eyed demon, it was not meant to be. Athanor heaved a few heavy sighs and grunted when he let go of the girl and her limp body fell on the cushioned floor.

"Are you sure she is not in here?", the Lust Demon grinned and moved his hand in a flourish to emphasize the amount of bodies that were scattered on his nest. The Kings stands up and flexes his legs, arms, and neck - intercourse is not as easy as it seems. Specially if you have had it for hours non-stop.

"Had she been here", the visitor chuckles coldly, "you would not be smiling like an idiot. And you should cover yourself! I think you left me blind".

"Blind? You should be feasting in this vew?", Athanor chuckles, not making an attempt to fulfill his visitor's request; however, his tone grows serious with the following question, "How should I know what this blood of yours is?"

"She bears the mark", the man simply states.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Cille! What are you doing here?", Tom asks me and immediately jerks away from the group, stepping up from his seat and walking a few steps towards me. "I told you to stay with Star".

The five girls eye me with murderous contempt since I interrupted them when things were improving for them, I guess. I ignore them after I sweep my eyes from one to the other - they look angry, alright... but I'm rather furious myself.

"I did", I confirm to Tom, my voice rising with every word, "you are in Star's room. You have the shamelessness of turning it into your 'Den of Depravity'!". I feel something - something cold, dark, and dangerous - lurking and stirring within me and I can't stop it from escaping...

"Star's room?", Tom looks at me as if I have grown a second head, "We aren't..."

"SILENCE!", I growl in a dangerous tone, "Don't try to slip yourself out of this mess now, _Master Tom_ ". I'm mocking his so-called title.

The guy looks at me with surprise-filled eyes; somehow I feel he isn't looking at me but someone else. Even his groupies are now cowering behind the sofa where they tried to seduce him. They peek curiously to the unfolding scene; looking at them infuriates me further, and the darkness dwelling inside of me stirs some more.

" **You say you love Star** ", the voice - my voice - thunders ominously, " **and yet you go on rendezvous with other girls: not only one... but five! ! !** "

"Calm down, Cille...", Tom says, trying to placate me, "I can explain..."

" **Silence!** ", I command with the voice that is not mine, and yet... it rings familiar to my ears, and hold my hand out - my skin is pale white now; a wall of ice springs from the floor and I see my distorted reflection in it.

 _It can't be..._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Seeing Cille in my VIP room really takes me aback. I ask her what is she doing here when she is supposed to be at Marco's place. Her answer is stranger still: she believes she is in the Earth Dimension. I try to explain her where she is when her personality changes big time - not only her voice has change in tone and volume, and become darker, commanding and defiant; she is starting to change in front of me: her seaweed hair turns silvery-blue, her skin also looks milk white, and... are those bumps protruding from her head... horns?

Cille is radiating a dangerous aura. I turn around the place and I get a glimpse of the girls hiding behind the couch - poking their heads out from time to time. I find it funny despite the circumstances. However, I frown when I can't find the guy that aroused the girls. _Did he vanish just like that?_

Cille's booming voice brings me back to the situation at hand. She starts to complain about my disloyal behavior toward Star. I look at her face and the color of her eyes is shifting from the usual aquamarine to a silvery-blue, too. I give a few steps toward her and speak calmly to ease her exalted anger. Now, I understand how Bryan feels when he has to calm me down.

However, the girl in front of me doesn't want to hear anything from me, it seems. She lashes her arm to the ground with her hand extended and an ice wall comes between us. _Since when she can do that?,_ I wonder. I hear a faint whisper... or is it my imagination?

" **Pi** ira **ma**!", I hear a mix of Cille's normal and demonic voice; they seem to try to overlap each other. I get a distorted glimpse of light behind the ice wall, followed by a cracking and zapping sound; then, a pained, high-pitched scream and a 'thud'.

"Cille?", I call out her name but there is no answer. I sidestep the wall and walk toward the fallen and unconscious figure of the girl. For what I can see, she electroshocked herself. Thankfully, she seems to have recovered her usual look back. However, instead of the wintery clothes she had on when she came, she has her tattered, patched hooded cape. Nevertheless, what surprises me most is the attire under it - the cape is sprawled like a blanket beneath her, revealing a pure white robe.

"Angel...?", I hiss and frown, puzzled.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, my laptop crashed and I had it fixed but it needed to be completely rebooted. However, don't get your hopes up... my muse is very volatile. No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.


	18. A single letter can change everything

Tom dances with an unknow girl by accident at the Blood Moon Ball, ruining his plan to tie his and Star's soul for all eternity. Will this become the bigest mistake of his life or will he find the right path by taking a wrong turn?

Before you start reading I will just warn you: This is not a Tom x Star nor a Tom x Marco fanfic... and I will not hint to that nowhere in this story. So, don't flame, complain or beg about it. It is not negociable.

Anyway, to those who still wanna give this story a try... thanks and you are welcome to stick around.

As always: _italics_ are thoughts, the " **o** " is a page breaker, **bold** is for emphasis.

On another note, I tried my best to make "a mix of voices" - which is hard considering there is no sound in writing (LOL), so please use your imagination (a lot) for this chapter.

Tom, Star and Marco (along with the other characters of Start vs The Forces of Evil universe) belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney Television Animation. Any other charcaters are of my own invention.

 **Starlite Moon**... sorry for my late reply. I really am happy that you are checking on the info of the story (even though I cannot say it is 'accurate', I am taking bits from here and there of some biblical lore).

A/N: I think I can safely say that this is the end of "The Sabbath Arc". However I have another warning to do (not that it's a big deal, but I'm compelled to do it).

WARNING: If you are the kind of person that considered offensive "The DaVinci Code", "Passion of Christ" and any other work of art in which you feel the Bible and it's content are being butchered... then you should probably reconsider your pick on this story.

I am not a hard-core, religious person. I do believe in "good" and "evil" but I don't think of god as "God"... I'll rather think of it as some "huge force of the universe - energy, if you want - that keeps everything in motion". If this sentence upsets you... then, I think I got my point accross of what you can expect of my own "interpretation of the Bible".

Nevertheless, I'm not trying to disrespect, mock, criticize nor attack any belief, religion or train of thought. If you are cool with that, then... enjoy!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mhmm...", I mutter softly.

"Wake up", someone says. _Is that person talking to me?_

"Mhmm...", I grunt again.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't pull that crap on me", the voice seems annoyed and I faintly feel something prickling on my skin. _Am I swaying?_ My eyelids weight a ton, but slowly and steadily I open my eyes partly.

"Cille", the voice says a name with an exasperated, yet anxious, growl. _Is it my name? Is it calling me?_

Through half-open lids I see a blurry blotch of salmon and purple with two red dots in the middle. "Wha... Whe...", I attempt to articulate but I feel my tongue - and my entire body, for that matter - numb. I close my lips and my eyelids follow.

"Damn!", the voice sounds frustrated now, "Don't you think you can escape to 'dreamland'! I'll be here when you come back and wake up!". The words barely reach me before I get in a deep slumber again.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I open my eyes to a dim-lit room. I still feel heavy - and I'm pretty sure I'll be clumsy in my movements -, but I know now I can move. However, the clanging sound to my right makes me realize that my right wrist is shackled to a six feet chain attached to the wall.

"What!?", I exclaim and shake the chain as if to confirm it is real.

"I told you: you cannot escape from me", a voice - the one from before - says from the far corner. I turn my attention to that spot and I can faintly distinguish the contour of someone seating there. I can only see bright red orbs.

"Tom?", I ask and the figure stands up. He steps by a nearby torch and I can confirm is him. I relax a bit and smile nervously. "What's the meaning of this?", I ask trying to change the gloom and uncomfortable mood that surrounds us. I shake the chain again.

"Oh, no no no", Tom shushes me - as if talking to a child - yet his tone is cold and emotionless, "that should be my question: what's the meaning of THIS!?"

He throws something on the floor and the torchlight reveals my white robe. Surprised, I look at myself and realize I'm wearing a faded pink gown. Instinctively, I hug my knees, curling up while still seating, and wrap the bedsheets around me.

"How...", I start but Tom cuts me short.

"How, indeed...", he says, "But right now I don't care about the 'how'. What I want is a good reason to not let you rot in this dungeon cell, or throw you back to the Queen so she can make you her plaything. She does have a knack for 'holy things'... if you catch my drift".

"If any of those options had been truly your intentions", I say, trying to sound calm and collected, "you wouldn't have waited for me to wake up". Tom seems off balance and speechless after my remark; I mentally sigh, relieved.

"Is it so bad that I am who I am?", I ask him faintly, almost dejected. I look at him for a bit before casting my eyes down. In my curled up position, I look at my bare feet. Tom sighs and walks over to the bed I had been laying on. He seats on the opposite end; I can feel his eyes on me but I don't turn to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asks softly. I can hear aggravation in his tone.

"So this would happen sooner!?", I ask, upset, and lift my shackled wrist. "No. Thank you".

"Well...", Tom retorts, hurt, "...if you want to get out of here, **try me** now. **Trust me** now". I give him a hard glare and purse my lips tight. I turn my head away with a 'hmp!'. I feel him grasp a strand of my hair; by the corner of my eye I can see him look at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. However, a treacherous blush creeps to my face.

"You were cheating on Star", I say disdainfully and pull my head back. The string of hair runs out of his fingers and falls back in place.

"Don't change the subject. I'm talking about you", he says again. I remain silent. "Cille... what happened back there?", his question almost escapes me since his tone is barely above a whisper. I turn to look at him and his eyes bore into mine, pleading that I let him in on whatever burden I carry.

I don't know if it's his dejected tone, or his pleading eyes, or if I had reached my breaking point and I got tired of living in hiding... of not having anyone I could rely on. Or maybe a mix of all those things. Whatever the case, I start to talk.

"Have you heard of 'The Seven Sins'?", I ask him.

"Who hasn't", he says, nonchalantly. I should have figured that such thing was common lore in Hell.

"In Heaven, they used to be called 'The Seven Sons' and along with Lucifer, they used to be God's very first Archangels", I stop and wait for my words to settle in his mind.

"No way!", Tom exclaims and looks at me skeptically, "Are you sure we are talking about THE Seven Sins here?". I nod and start the story.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Lucifer was still an Angel of Heaven, he had some followers: eight to be exact. And when he decided to over-throw God, they aided him on that coup d'etat... all but one. That one abstaining angel was a girl, who was in love with him but didn't agree with Lucifer's idea of an uprising. Some say that she even tried to dissuade him, but he didn't listen to her. After his rebellion failed and he was exiled to Hell, the seven that backed him up fell with him, too.

Once Lucifer and the seven settled in Hell, they decided that Lucifer would reign over the place and they - as their faithful followers -, would help him keep it under control. The seven abjured from their previous "Sons" title and came to be The Seven Sins. Those seven where the original rulers of the circles of Hell. Lucifer, of course, still rules the 9th Circle. The 1st Circle is just a barren wasteland, crossed by a long river soared by a lonely boatman that takes passengers to the other side so they can reach the 2nd Circle.

In the meantime, the angel girl was punished by God and imprisoned in the lower and darkest dungeon of Heaven: not even sunlight reached that accursed place. After all, even though she didn't help Lucifer, she hadn't warned God about his plans. However, she prayed for her beloved's happiness and well-being, hoping against hope that she could see him again. Some centuries later, it seems her prayers were heard and Lucifer showed up in the dungeons. She was happy to see him and he offered her to leave Heaven and settle in Hell with him... as his queen. The girl loved him so much, but she also liked her life in Heaven and her duties as an angel. She rejected Lucifer's offer.

The Lord of Hell didn't like her answer and cursed her for it. "You will be freed from this place", he told her, "and all your descendants will have my mark in their hearts; however, the 667th descendant will bear it for everyone to see and there will be no place in Heaven for him... he will have no choice but to come to Hell with me".

Lucifer left the dungeons as mysteriously as he had arrived and the girl fell to her knees and wept. Days later, she was taken out of the dungeons to God's presence. This time, she told God of Lucifer visit, offer, and curse; she begged him to help her break it. God shook his head, sternly, and the girl wept for a second time.

"My child", God said to her, placing a comforting hand over her head, "I may not be able to help you spare your 666 descendants from their cruel fate; however, if the 667th is going to have a mark we can see, I will offer you the following blessing for him".

The girl looked up at God with watery eyes and listened intently to his following words. "Your 667th descendant will be free of Lucifer's curse only if he makes a deed so pure, so selfless and generous that even a demon's heart can be softened and warmed by it".

Since she was now a marked angel, she fell to the lowest ranks of Heaven, and was shun by her peers. However, just like Lucifer foretold, her house was never without a descendant...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A deadly silence sets in the cell after I finish the story. Tom says nothing, still mulling on the tale and its contents. I say nothing either, giving him the time he needs to process everything so far. After a moment he turns to look at me.

"Probably one of your parents is a descendant of one of the Archangels lineage", I say, "... or both, who knows".

"What was the girl's name?", he asks. From all the questions I think he can ask, I never thought he would ask that one first.

"Lilith... Lilith Phaer", I reply.

"If Lucifer loved Lilith that much... why did he curse her?", Tom continues.

"Dunno... maybe because he didn't wanna tell Lilith how he really felt", I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe, he didn't wanna speak the most difficult words anyone can say. So he disguised them with the curse".

"Which words?", the guy asks and frowns.

"'I need you...'", I say, "'... don't leave me all alone". The three-eyed demon shuffles on the bed uncomfortably and averts his gaze; he is probably recalling memories of Star, but I pretend not to notice.

"How... Why do you know all this?", Tom eyes me suspiciously.

"Because I'm the 667th descendant", I say straightforwardly, "The Dark Angel: Lucille Phaer".

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N1: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. Thank you for reading this story so far.

A/N2: If you have reached this chapter, I have something to inform: the story will be "on hiatus" until futher notice. Inspiration hasn't been much on my side (you have attested to that), work has been consuming most of my time... so, I haven't really had a proper 'writting time' to keep going with the story.

I dunno when I'll be able to retake this but, until then, I appreciate greatly your time and patience. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. =)


End file.
